This Intensity
by maddpappy
Summary: DE fic with no Stefan Caroline or Kat. Damon is a vampire and Elena the human that has caught his eye. This will be a romantic story as they come together as life tries to keep them apart. Angst, Drama, and more. Damon has some issues to work though as does Elena. Two worlds collide, will their attraction be more than fate or simply lust.
1. Game on

**A/N: **_**I typically write weird or sci-fi stuff, but this will be 'normal' and a romance. Damon will be a vampire, and Elena a human who are dealing with a strange degree of attraction as they get to know one another. Wanted to create angst for a bit. Is he good or bad, Elena will wonder. She has no idea of the vampire world just yet. Probably a one shot unless there is interest. I used diff characters because I am tired of Caroline and Katherine and even Stefan. I will take this one as it goes.  
**_

_**Title: Game On  
**_

Music; it was all around, blaring its loudness into her ears. Elena closed her eyes and embraced the sounds. _Tomorrow may hurt being this close to the bass, but for now, it was just too easy to get lost in it_. The way the beat thrummed its weary tune against her skin was like a silken lovers hands. It simply made her forget the consequences of tomorrow, something she desperately needed. It had been too long, too long indeed, since she'd let loose. She felt it nearly swallow her whole, and embraced the sensations that danced along her skin. _Yes, this felt right,_ she thought absently.

Rose, a friend, smiled over at Elena who swayed to the music. The room was crowded; bodies melded as they danced. It was as if they were a swarm rather than individuals. "I admire your ability to just let go, Elena."

"You're too self-conscious about yourself." A smile pried its way across her lips as her eyes slit open. In an almost drunken stupor, Elena gave a sneaky smile to Rose. "Well, I've got nothing to lose. I'll never see these people here again. In that way, sure as hell it's easy."

Rose raised her beer in Elena's direction and they laughed. "Cheers to that!"

Rose, as Elena had come to know her, was a free spirited recluse if there ever was one. She was a living walking contradiction. One moment she was caught up in Elena's zest for life, and in another she was aloof or distant. Sometimes, it was if she were in another time or place.

Thirst suddenly consumed her thoughts jarring Elena from her fun, "hey." She grabbed Rose's arm, "I'm a bit thirsty. I'll be back in a bit."

"Alrighty," Rose yelled across the increasing volume. She finished her beer and handed it off. "Toss this please? OH! Text me if you need me." She eyed the man behind her and swiftly met Elena's glance in a knowing smile. Yum, she mouthed.

"Wild!" Elena hollered her friend's way. She turned to leave, and five minutes later broke free of the mass of bodies on the dance floor. She tossed the empty bottle that reeked of Bud Light into the trash and fixed her hair up into a tight bun. Ah, air. Man, the crowd is out tonight. "Phew," She waved a hand over the sweat that had lightly beaded on her forehead. Spotting an opening at the bar, she headed in for the small hole. Before she could finish her attempt, she managed to bump into a man that had backed up suddenly.

"Sorry!" She clumsily fumbled. A bit of liquor slid along her arm before slapping onto the floor. "Dammit." She bent over to wipe the partials of bourbon from her legs. A mass of brown hair covered her face as her make-shift bun came loose. She noted the shoes of the man before her-nice shoes. They were expensive. _Oh damn_, her mind muttered.

Quickly rising with a fake smile, Elena was ready to pretend she was drunk and innocent. Sometimes men would forgive stupidity if they thought a girl was drunk. Or worse yet, easy. That little lie faded the moment she saw the man in front of her.

The man turned then, as she shook herself of the potent smell, eyes bright with irritation. When they met hers, they widened fractionally; more at the ends than the entire eye. His mouth parted slightly as he inhaled, and Elena found her eyes drawn to the most beautiful mouth she'd ever seen.

Time stopped for her as she stood there like an idiot. "Oh, um…" _Man, I can't think! Say something…_

Shaking herself into awareness, she managed to pry her eyes from his mouth. Only he was staring down at hers. Licking her lips subconsciously, she cleared her throat in an attempt to get back on track. _God_, she wondered dreamily. Taking him in as she was, she noted he was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. _Hell he could _be_ a God_, but then…_he probably has that complex good looking men have_.

Odd as it was, Elena found herself as intrigued with him as he was of her. He could pull off beautiful _and _still maintained an air of masculinity. Stomach rolling with uneasiness, she wondered about him. It was like time was slowing…again. "I think I DID drink too much. " While a woman, her need for men had never left her reeling as she was right now.

"I that so….?" His voice was smooth, fine-tuned, and direct. Thought he spoke, his eyes were still on her mouth.

She caught the faintest hint of an Italian accent beneath the surface. Then he looked at her. When he did that, Elena felt naked beneath his scrutinized stare. It was like he could see right through her. Into the core of her in a way no man had ever really seen her. Absently, she crossed her arms as both the stirrings of fear and excitement blossomed to life. With so many emotions, Elena felt the odd desire to run. He smiled at her then and started to dab himself of his spilled Bourbon.

_Oh, he's a ladies man_. _Look at that shirt_... Her eyes were drawn to his hands that inspired images to form in her head.

Feeling her heart shrink down a notch, Elena found it easier to focus when she thought of him as a taker. Invisible walls came between them and the stranger blinked at her like he'd tasted something new. She felt her brow twitch with the same quickness as it had earlier. Many foreign men found American girls easy. Add that with his looks and that intense stare he was giving her again, and Elena felt a bit of sadness. This always happened to her when she felt desire. Then came a strong line of excuses. _For once, I wish I could just give in_.

The stranger seemed perplexed then. "Are you ok?"

Stereotyping wasn't her usual thing, but then again neither were men. On most days everyone got a free chance. Today, however, this man gave her enough pauses to be cautious. She was free spirited, moved from place to place, and did what she wanted when she wanted. He was searching for a name, but she wasn't one to give it. It was like something unspoken about him gave her enough unplaced apprehension right down to her bones. "Yes," she shook herself again. 'I'm so sorry I was an opening and I ran for it."

Looking past him, Elena waved her twenty at the bartender and said, "Here, another round for the man here."

The bartender took the money and made the drink handing it off to Damon. He turned as if surprised and looked over to the glass. When he was distracted, Elena made it a point to disappear. She was not bait, nor a girl who got caught up with strangers. _Rose was going to give her shit about it. Well, not if you don't tell her, Elena_.

Being sneaky was kind of fun as it rolled its thrill down her spine. She welcomed the change of pace, like most things, and sighed relieved. It's not like the man had done anything to set of her inner alarms, but he had this charisma, this draw that was so intense, even breathing became a chore.

Once a safe distance away she saw him at the bar. Though looking casual, his eyes searched the crowd looking for her. And how she knew that was beyond her. Heart racing, Elena managed to find a seat and watch him. He may have been sipping curiously and looking around with abandoned, but Elena felt her stomach coil once more. It was the way he did it.

Her phone buzzed, and she reached for her purse before digging it out. Rose was leaving with the guy she'd been dancing with. _Well, good for you Rose_. She smiled once more and thought about Rose. This was big for her.

This girl, while being so strange, was extremely smart and that drew Elena in like a moth to a flame. She only seemed to veer out during the evening which was not that uncommon in college. They'd clicked almost instantly, partying down the town and working on midterms. This had been the first time Elena had set foot in a place for more than 6 months at a time. And she was glad. That yearning to move and uproot had grown bigger though as the time went on. Rose and she often talked about Elena's inability to stay in one place. There were times she wondered if her fascination with Rose's stories kept her here.

With a raised eye brow she said to herself, "never thought I'd see the day…" She grinned once more and texted back 'good luck' before burying the phone in her purse. When she zipped it closed and looked up, those eyes were nearly penetrating through the room separating them. Unable to breath then, Elena gasped. He was staring intently at her. How had he found her across the masses of people?

Suddenly, it was too hot in here and she ducked down looking for an exit. Her heart hammered against her chest like it moved to the beat of unseen fear. She looked around to see if it could possibly be anyone else. He made her feel weak and scared all at once. Men may look, but they never stared-not like that. Again she got mixed feeling about it and decided it was best if she just left. The way he was looking...it was like he could have eaten her...like he hungered for her. No one had ever given her _that_ look before.

As her head slowly came back to look on the stranger once more, she noticed he was gone. Deciding now was a good time to leave, she turned and rose so abruptly that her front smacked against yet another person. Her purse fell from her hands in the same instant a hand reached up and grabbed it before it fell to the floor.

Mid air. Elena's mouth formed a small O and remained opened with surprise. He'd caught it!

She reached out automatically for it when her hand brushed against the strangers. An electrical charge burned its way up her arm startling her gaze upward. Two blue orbs stared back. She took a step back and he followed.

"Are you always so clumsy ma'am?" A rich smile beamed through his face showing a row of nice white teeth.

Her eyes fell to those lips once more, "No not normally." He invaded her space.

Damon tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes a small degree. "Hi," he spoke finally.

Her eyes lifted again to his, and they were pools of endless blue. God I could lose myself in them…

And then it seemed to happen. The world around them faded away, and she could feel a wall at her back suddenly. Unable to tear her eyes from his, Elena felt her blood run hot. The need to f..._STOP IT ELENA_. _Do not go there-he's a stranger. _ She knew desire when she saw it, and he was definitely feeling that. "You feel it?" He said with a degree of surprise. She couldn't respond, yet her chest heaved with breath answering for her. His lovely hand raised and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she watched the movement with her eyes. His fingers lingered across her skin as a rush of air escaped her mouth.

_I can't breathe_...again she tried to breathe in . His eyes fell to her chest watching, adoring, needing. It was then, as she shivered beneath his touch, traced down the side of her cheek in a sweet gesture. "What is your name?" His fingers continued the lightest of touches, trailing down across her neck, and raising a few hairs.

Seemingly unreserved, her mouth said, "Elena." _Wait, what_?

His smile broadened then, and a warm feeling seemed to engulf him. He reached out another finger. Her eyes watched it out of the corner of her sight. His scent invaded her head. When she didn't object he asked her, "Are you here with a man?" His hand lightly caressed between her breasts without touching them. Next, they slid down to her belly. Lower...lower...he made a series of small circles.

"No. Just a friend. She's gone through." _Wait…why am I…saying these things? _His touch had her burning with desire, lust, and even a need she'd never felt. Though he touched her, parts of her body ached to be sought. _  
_

_Ladies man, Elena. Ladies man_...Though she tried to focus, the cloud of want was graying out her ability to think.

His eyes dropped to her lips this time. That finger touched her hair, and Elena felt the familiar buzz from his earlier contact. "Your hair smells good." His head dipped in then and a finger wrapped a strand of her brown hair around itself. His eyes never left hers. Chest shaking, and nerves on edge, Elena gasped when his head was within inches of her own. He turned that head slowly, moving in the rest of the way when she hadn't pulled away.

"Elena." Her name glided of his vocals like fine wine. A sharp heated began to flood her core as she tried to breath. She was sure he could hear the uneven breaths and feel her shivering in place. Sure enough he released her hair and his palms rubbed her arms to warm them.

_Oh just touch me…_his hands were within inches of…his hands slowed some. It was like he'd heard her.

Their mouths were barely touching; their eyes were locked in the most intimate of embraces without touch. "Elena." His breath was warm and sweet with the after taste of bourbon.

"Yes?" Her brows formed a small V.

He looked up at it as if memorized. "Then his eyes landed back on hers, followed by the motion of his head. She breathed in his exhale, sighed and pressed back against the wall. The coolness steadied her against that intense stare.

His head bowed down and his lips brushed lightly against hers just as his fingers found her center.


	2. Almost

A/N: THANKS. Since many liked the beginning, I'll continue another chapter: P Let me know where you think it's going, things that are not making sense, teases you may want to see. I love constructive criticism. If it seems to get boring, tell me why and make me think. If my type/mistakes are too hard to read-list it and I will correct them. I am taking extra time not to have any. Enjoy!

**This Intensity**:

_Oh god in heaven_.

The heat of his fingers invaded the coolness of her panties. It was all Elena could do not to choke on the air she desperately needed. _You are not one of those girls_, she reminded herself. Still, she couldn't escape the way his gaze captured hers. When she tried to speak, her brows rose, but a moan escaped instead of the words she tried to speak. A white fire of fierce longing cut its way through her center. It was unlike anything she could relate to. _I want more..._

"What is your name?" Her voice was low, pathetic, and strained with heady passion. Her cheeks were flushed with a desirable red. The stranger considered her, and then placed a finger over her lips to silence her.

"Shh, just enjoy this. It is what you want…just once…" His voice whispered.

_How did he know that?_ She wondered compliantly.

She panted against his stroking finger as he sought her flesh beneath. It was the softest touch she'd ever experienced from a man. How was it that a stranger knew just where all those secret places and cravings were? This was not usual for her, and perhaps she expected him to be rough and careless. Her lids fell a degree, but the man caught her gaze once more.

"Look at me," he whispered. "I want to watch you…your eyes..."

That unease surged again. "Why?" As she said the words, she looked into his eyes for something-but what? All that stared back was awe, and not the creepy kind. Confused, she tried consider this.

Elena, caught off guard by the sweetness in his tone, tried harder to gather herself. Fingers found themselves between her, overwhelming her, clouding any last protest she'd conjured."Your eyes are so full of emotion."

And just like that she snapped.

_Stop it, stop it now!_ "Christ," she muttered and pushed him away. Need sliced through her leaving a wake of empty hell behind. It was as if she could no longer breathe. It was like he could see through her, and that comment had scared her a degree. Panting, Elena looked around frantically. No one was near, and they were secluded enough. _What if someone saw, what if it was a trap? Are you really this stupid_, she cried to herself.

"I'm sorry…we are near people but private enough should you want to stop." He backed up a pace as he watched her chest heave uneasily. She seemed a bit relieved.

"Sorry I can't. I don't even know you." Scared, she watched the man back off a safe distance and felt better. He had this uncanny ability to drive every thought, every perception from her brain. He was intense, and that sort of things scared her. She covered her chest and watched him watching her. Would he yell, call her names, would he push? He simply waited for her to make the next move.

"Forgive me," he said instead. "I read you wrong perhaps. It was just…"

"I'm sorry about the drink…but not this kind of 'sorry'. You know?"

He smiled at her taken aback. "Ma'am, I'm not that kind of guy either. I like a willing woman." He regarded her with a faint amused smile. "You at least felt _that_."

Elena looked away knowing she had. All she could do was shrug. M_aybe I am reading him wrong?_

He spoke once more. "This was not about the drink. I saw a beautiful woman," He drew nearer to her and caressed the side of her face, "wanted her…thought she may want me. It was nothing more."

_Does he do this a lot?_ It roared to life again. "Oh for god sake…please don't touch me." Elena warned him off with an outstretched finger.

"Then _you do_ feel it." His voice was making her woozy. She nearly winced at the pain. Pain from need, "I'm not like that. It was my fault I didn't stop you. But I am not like this."

"Of course. you just did just stop me." He let her go once more and the cloud lifted. "I am not either. It is strange."

"I'm sorry," she offered once more feeling ashamed. _You could have felt him, inside, you idiot. Now what?_ She argued various matters from STD's, morals, and plain old class. In the end she still wanted him. Preferably on a table...and various other places. Her eyes widened at the thoughts begging to be fulfilled.

_What the fuck_, she contorted her face.

He smiled softly, yet there was a predatory feeling that overwhelmed her as he spoke. "I do wonder what you are thinking. There is a most interesting expression there."

"I am not that hard to read."

"You are when you are angry." he stepped back again, "I didn't meant to make you angry."

"I am at myself." That made her laugh though she eyed him. Hadn't Rose said the same thing to her?

He was watching her, the small smile fading in his eyes. This is so odd, she thought to herself. The man handed her the forgotten purse and she took it. The same blaring buzz swept through their touches, and Elena pulled back abruptly. "Thanks for understanding."

"No problem, Elena." His eyes seemed to sparkle at her name.

In turn, Elena felt her gut roll over as if it had fallen over some invisible cliff. _How would her name sound in his passion_?

_Get a grip Gilbert._ She decided to begin the process of walking passed him. It was just so odd, with him staring at her like that. When she was about ten feet away, she looked back. She had to. He was still there, hand on the wall where she'd been, still watching her. He gave her a small smile and waved, "Damon."

Curious, she yelled "What?"

"My name is Damon. I hope we meet again-under better circumstances."

* * *

A day had passed and she hadn't slept an ounce. When need had wrought her senseless with desire, she'd tried to make it better. Only _her_ touch was nothing compared to his. Of course imagining his touch, the feel of his fingers cruising along her flesh, Elena had come within an instant. This notion of a stranger and her was a completely different concept than she had ever encountered. Then again life had been difficult since the accident.

Her mother and father were killed, yet she'd survived. Her brother had OD'd on drugs leaving her utterly alone in this world. She'd left it all behind; friends, home, responsibilities-all of it right after the accident. What more was left for her in the dreary old town of Mystic Falls? She had a life and she would take it and use it. Not just for her but for them, for Jeremy.

There was always a few times a month she would cry herself to sleep over missing them, their losses, but she had to stay vigilant_. I can't allow myself to feel sorry for me. They died. I lived. I will live without fear of death. I will live for us._

Getting her GED had come first along with long hours as a waitress. Once she'd saved enough money she'd gotten herself through college. Enough of the ass smacking drunks, she always wondered why she even had fun at bars. But that was a Rose thing. Everything had been looking up. Now she traveled the world never staying in a place longer than six months.

Until now.

She'd met Rose at a bar no less, one night. There was just something charismatic and mysterious about the woman that Elena felt herself drawn to. It wasn't attraction, but more like kinship. They'd talked and Rose had eventually gotten her to sign up for photography. She thought it would help Elena view the world through different views. Elena simply found it glass, and nothing spectacular. But what she had begun to notice was how people lived their lives. It was strange being a wall flower. As Elena watched, she yearned. Rose said it would give her perspective on life again.

She didn't want to yearn. And now this man had her yearning for things. _What am I looking for? _She tossed over in her bed for the second time. The clock read 5:10am. Rose would be home soon.

She didn't have family, couldn't have any thanks to the accident, and she was…aloof most days. She found the extremes and conquered them. Hell, when all was said and done, Elena was bored with it all.

Rose was very strange in the same respect; she was also bored. She only went out at night, partied, or hooked up with some very secretive friends. No matter how strange things got, Elena couldn't muster the strength to question her on it. It was like this blankness filled her. There was a sense of well being when it came to Rose, and she had just accepted their strange friendship.

Tossing over once more, Elena sighed. Should she have slept with that guy or not? _I'm a good girl_, she thought once more. Her mind whispered back, _even good girls get laid_. Wasn't it just another thing…maybe another fear to overcome? _I wish I knew._ Her heart ached when she'd left him; as if it was somehow unnatural. It seemed like everything she was looking for started just last night.

Would she ever see him again, feel his touch? Would he just sleep with her and disappear? It made her sad to think of it turning out that way. "Great, wanting to meet a guy I almost slept with and not sleep with him but get to know him-so I can. Why can't anything ever be normal for me? Just once," she banged her fist into the pillow. Could she survive normal?

* * *

Damon sat in the tree just outside Elena's dorm room. She apparently was drawn to his kind. He knew of Rose, but not too much.

He'd watched her ever since she thought she'd left. It would have been simple to seduce her, make her forget, but then she had become angry and built a wall he couldn't get through. Despite her issues, she was beautiful. Within a day he had begun learning everything he could about 'Elena' and come to learn she was brilliant. There was something soft and sexy about her, but this was more. This was something he hadn't felt since the one time he'd loved. And that had been a mistake.

Ridding his mind of those thoughts, Damon watched his damsel toss and turn. _Oh I could make it to where you wouldn't_. She had thought about tables, angels, places. He shifted uncomfortably. _But how do I get her to give in on her own without seeming-well weird?_ He imagined her beneath him wondering how she would look….

Her sadness perplexed and also bothered him. He didn't understand why a human would give him such grief. Of course he was not one to take an unwilling woman. he knew he could not manipulate this one. And considering how she made him feel, he knew one night was not going to be enough. Maybe not even ten. _What do I do with you, little human?_

Usually the call of blood was thicker than that need for sex, but he was feeling the complete utter opposite for her. If he could, he would storm in there, undress her and give her what she wanted. He'd heard her touch herself, and knew she thought of him. _Those sounds...dammit_. He banged his head against the bark and tossed something aside with frustration. And now he knew he was stuck once he'd heard that beautiful melody. He wanted to make her make those sounds while diving into her body and watching those eyes explode.

But she seemed to need an excuse. Looking within himself-he'd lost. He understood her needs like his own. She wanted something but felt unworthy. She was extraordinary and was trying to be, sadly, normal. Damon thought over and over. Finally he simply listened to her thoughts, her words, and decided to 'meet' her. She wanted something passionate, she wanted to know him. He'd guessed that from the way she responded the first time. Hey humans always seemed to have reservations. He'd caught why with her.

Loss.

But she needed normal and he wasn't sure if he could _give_ her normal. _Does she even want it with the way she was living?_

_I have to try_. He sent a wave of Power into the room and focused intently on that soft body he wanted to claim. This was a bad idea, but he had to be near her. Soon her breathing slowed and she slept. With her mind at ease, Damon found himself in better moods himself. Now, how to catch a sleeping beauty…


	3. The Insatiable Hunger

**This Intensity**

_Chapter 3_

"The Insatiable Hunger"

* * *

It was half past three when Elena sifted through her bangs and eyed herself in the windows before entering the Library. It had been a welcome change to have a different hair style after so many years of the same ol straight one. She'd even added a few red streaks to her brown waves, layers, a jean jacket and some boot heals. _Man, I feel over dressed for studying_. Her jeans outlined her nicely toned legs while the tight shirt was just the right shade of red to enhance the whole thing.

This was the normal Friday group meeting the photography class met at to display their work, get ideas on projects, and turn in work. The classroom, normally a building over, was undergoing repairs. Rather than cancel the class, the teacher simply moved them into here. To be honest, the AC was a helluva lot better and Elena was happy about the change.

Still, her ever wandering mind kept circling back to the stranger. That's why she'd gotten her hair done. _Really, Elena_?

She was briskly walking in, bag over her shoulder, when she spotted a dark head leaning over several books. There was no reason to stop, _not really_, she told herself. It was something about the head itself that drew her in to stop. _This is madness_, she cried on the inside. She stopped right in her tracks as realization dawned on her. For some odd reason, her stomach coiled; she reconsidered, turned and gently grasped the edge of the nearest book shelf. _It's him_, she thought bewildered.

_Do I have sex radar or what? Just look at him, like a god, so sure of himself. Why does he…make me feel this way_, she wondered. The fact of the matter was, it irritated the living crap out of her. No matter what, it was like she knew when he was near. It had gotten to be so bad over the last few days, she felt as if someone were watching her. Carefully, she watched through a series of books as he and Rose chatted. _What they were saying_, she wondered. His fingers strummed against a book he held just near his chest. It hadn't helped that she wanted to ease that dull burning ache he'd created. The shower had been her only solace, and that was a moot point by now. Watching those fingers roll in that smooth harmony brought back memories of them against her…

_Stop it,_ she scolded herself. Her body simply responded to him on such an acute level that nothing else mattered.

_How come I've never seen him on campus? _Elena slowly peered around the corner with her death grip on the bookshelf. Her breath came in heavy gasps that she struggled to keep under control. She felt like a needy animal in heat just waiting for its mate. That earned her a tight clench, and some closed eye lids. _God I want him, _her mind begged. No man had ever made her react like this. Her hands began to sweat, shake with nervousness, and her eyes blinked several times. _Ok, do it….look._

Elena glanced over enough to see who he was talking to. Rose? Hell Rose was awake this time of day? They were laughing jovially, handing papers back and forth. _Well, no wonder you're never home. If that was tutoring, sign me up._ Rose took that particular moment to look up causing Elena to jump. _Shit_, Elena cursed under her breath.

Her bag slid off her shoulder and nailed the floor in a rather noticeable thud. Both sets of eyes stopped and looked her way.

"Elena?" Rose stood with an unfamiliar face, while Damon watched her. "Holy crap it is you…your hair! Me likey!"

Mortified, Elena picked up her bag holding it over her center. It was like she was caught red handed but unsure why she felt ashamed. _Well, you were spying_. She stepped forward in awkward form, one hand on the bag and the other in a tiny wave. "Hi, ah….sorry. I thought I heard you, but didn't want to bother you…."

Damon smiled an almost hidden secret smile at her, and she was curious if he'd noticed her before Rose.

"C'mon Elena," Rose gave her that don't be silly look. "You of all people hiding around a corner like that is almost funny. OH!," she exclaimed next. Rose turned and moved aside. "Elena this is Damon, he's my tutor for history. This guy knows everything about the renaissance and…"

Elena's mouth went dry when she saw how he was looking at her. In her informal silence, Rose looked back between them when nothing happened. He stood then, piercing blue eyes and all, and extended his hand her way. "Yes, we met at the bar the other night… very briefly." He smiled faintly and her insides rolled, "Pleasure is all mine."

Rose wacked Elena in the arm knocking her out of the stupor she was stuck in. She jolted aware and smiled over at Rose nodding briefly. "Uh yeah…it was nothing." She managed to laugh quickly. "But glad to see you again," she said to Damon. _Oh my, that sounded so stupid…he had his fingers in your panties and that's all your gonna say? _When Damon's hand met hers, it was like heaven. Even her vision went tunnel-like. Her lips parted and he followed the motion without pause.

Table…she eyed the table with books as the images rolled through her. Rose kept chatting, and Damon also looked at the table, then back to her. His brows rose only slightly though. It was just like the bar…only this time she didn't want it-or him- to stop.

"I have to leave now Rose," Damon began. "But call me when your next assignments due." Damon handed her a card, and Rose gave him a brief smile.

Rose, being ever cleverly added to Damon's back, "Hey I love bars. We should all go out sometime."

He turned slightly, eyes meeting Roses, but lingering on Elena's, "Sure. Sometime."

Once he was out of ear shot, Rose smacked Elena's arm again.

"Ow, can you stop that?" She laughed. Rubbing the spot absently, "You pack a hard punch. Careful or I'll look all bruised."

"You didn't tell me you met him! That guy has it for you-totally ignored me. And your hair!"

"One, you were butt ass drunk that night, and two," she flared a fine red color, "you like?"

"Ah ha, there's that spunk. Not just me honey. Did you see _his face_?"

Elena quirked an eyebrow at her friend. "No your ass was covering him in your shock." They both laughed. "So how do you know him?"

She gave Elena that I know what you're doing face. "OOO, Elena has the hots for a guy. Steal me dead now," she enacted an overly dramatic pose.

* * *

Damon stood a safe distance away listening to the girls gibber jabber. He'd known the moment Elena came in through the door, with her sweet smelling fragrance and mystery. As she passed, noticed him, he could smell the excitement and lust waver through the air and head his way. He'd had to roll his eyes to stifle the desire that flooded his system at her nearness. What the hell was it? Why was she able to do this to him?

She was so beautiful in the light, with her hair all done, the red shirt and the boots. Those jeans left everything to the imagination. And when she'd eyed the table, he knew very well what she needed. What she wanted.

Rose was not a vampire he knew overly well, and he was trying to gauge her interest in Elena from the get-go. She seemed to not have laid a claim thus far, even going so far as to invite him out. What was her game? She had to have a few years on him-centuries really. Either way, he'd tread lightly. Whatever Elena's previous reservations were, she seemed as driven as he was.

Rose had it right, but she lived with Elena. How many times had he just wanted to get into that room…It was the perfect way to survive. Free food, late nights, and the simplicity of getting lost in the crowd. Damon had one thing Rose did not, however, and that was a daylight ring. If there was one thing Damon knew, it was that he didn't need a bed to please a woman.

* * *

Elena passed the time tapping her pencil on her backpack. _It's too pretty a day to be inside_, she thought suddenly. Once the ten minute class break came, she grabbed her things and strode outside. The sky was a clear blue with only various spatters of clouds here and there. The air was warm and crisp as it blew her hair aside. She closed her eyes and took in a large breath, feeling it relieve all the tension from her body.

"Love the new look."

Elena stopped dead in her tracks with wide eyes and a flushed face. She'd just been thinking about this enigmatic stranger. "Damon?"

He smiled, looking down briefly. He was standing right behind where she had just walked passed, hands in pockets, and cleaning into the rail. _Holy hell, he's so beautiful_. When he raised his head, those eyes saw right through to her. Unconsciously, she licked her lips, while Damon watched in fascination. He drew even closer then, and she didn't push him back.

"Yes, it's me. I debated waiting hoping you wouldn't think I was stalking you."

Daring, Elena began to flirt. "Are you?"

"Would you like to get some coffee?" Of course he deflected coming even closer. With each step, her heart began to pound harder. "It's just coffee, Elena."

Biting her lips, she debated. _Well, you obviously want him, and he's interested. Why not get to know him? Stop making excuses_…"Ok, I'm not a Starkbucks girl though."

"A little walk then." He held out a hand for her to begin walking and she did. When he stepped in stride with her, it felt so natural, it was odd. She subtly noticed the way he moved, the grace with which his limbs moved in time to hers. He looked over once, smiling as if he knew what she was doing. Flaring a faint pink, Elena began to feel uneasy again.

Damon walked beside this woman, feeling her emotions spiral out of control. Apparently, his presence did the same to her as her had to him. _Should I move her against the nearest building and kiss her? Should I let her wallow in the emotions? Will we even make it? I could really use bourbon right now…._

"Elena," he said softly, pulling on her arm just enough to stop her and turned her towards him. The touch garnered a swift intake of her breath, and he could see the response of her body through her breasts. His eyes trailed over the lovely red shirt, and it was like she could feel his gaze. "I really don't have a thing for coffee…" his eyes lingered on her lips. He could hear the way her heart fluttered and hammered in her chest. He eyed that glorious red shirt, and the way her nipples were clearly displayed.

_She's stuck again_…the wind offered the perfect opportunity to touch her then. A wisp of wind knocked one of her knew red layers down from behind one ear. He reached for it, "I know you're not that type of girl. But I have to say…" He touched her hair, following the stand to its end.

"Damon?" Her sweet voice was so lost. His finger trailed further starting on the top of her shoulder, then lower.

Lower.

Then his fingers slid past her nipple. It was barely a touch even, yet Elena came alive. Pupils dilated, that sweet scent roared around him, and he could smell her desire. The sound she uttered from his touch sent him into sensory overdrive. He wanted to throw her up against the wall and make her come.

In that moment she looked ready to pass out. "Breathe, Elena, breathe." Once it took hold, he embraced her in a firm but comfortable hug. "Shh, its ok." He rubbed her back gently as her bag slide from her hands. She buried her head in his shoulder, her arms circling his back. It was all he could do but to kiss the top of her head. Just like that, he rocked her ever so slightly.

"Breathe, Elena." His body was on alert. The urge to kiss her, touch her almost painful as she leaned into him. Her nearness, her skin and sweet scent invaded his every thought. Gums ached with the desire to feed, the need to have her consuming other parts of his body. Damon knew that if he moved to quick or gave in too fast, he could lose her.

And she tried to breathe there in the crook of his neck. He picked up her bag and guided her to a bench, seating them both down, holding Elena close still. "What is happening?" her voice was confused, needy, heavy with uncertainty.

He took her chin in his hand then, eying her from side to side. There was a fine sheen that covered her brow now. "What are you feeling?"

Her eyes fell to his mouth, and it was his turn to catch a breath. "I want…" she said breathless. Then more urgently, "I need…"

_Oh I need you too_. His other hand clasped her cheek so that her head was firmly between both of his large hands. She shivered in the sunlight. When their eyes met, the draw was so intense, Damon and Elena both moved forward. He felt something inside snap, his need becoming a beast of its own, while an unsure Elena continued to shiver.

Despite the hungry look in his eyes, Elena found herself giving in. She had to know what he tasted like; what those lips felt like against hers. It was like every moment had led her to this. To him.

His forehead met hers first, then his hands tilted her head ever so slightly to the side. There was no other place to look except into his fathomless eyes. It was then, as she felt her insides uncoil, she knew no man would ever make her feel this way again. There was a kinship between them, a need, and a rocketing desire. A sense of desperation filled her just as his lips melded into hers.

_God it was so right! _Without hesitation, once more she found herself eager to taste more of him. Much like her, he wasted no time indulging his own curiosity.

His tongue invaded her mouth just as quickly, their eyes still locked on one another. Her nails clawed into his forearms, and she pressed her chest against his. Damon moaned as her tongue met his again. "_Elena_," he sighed between kisses.

"Touch me again, _please_…."she begged quietly, yet fervently.

Liquid fire erupted throughout every vein, every hair, even the very essence of her being. Deep within, her center burst alive as his flesh met hers-even in the simplicity of a kiss.

"Get a room," a passerby yelled with a jovial laugh. Both Damon and Elena sat back quickly; unaware things had gotten that passionate in public. She could actually feel the wind rip between them, her arms felt unnaturally empty.

"Oh _god_," Elena moaned mortified. She hated when people made out so vigorously in public. Granted she never really understood how people could forget themselves, but this…this was nuts. She covered her mouth and stared up at Damon who was just as confused. When he reached for her, she sat back and waved him off. "I can't think." She watched with a degree of shame, as he rubbed his red forearms. "I-I'm sorry Damon." She let the hand fall and they stared at one another.

When she moved to jolt up, Damon's swift hand jetted out and grabbed her wrist. "Wait," he said searching for control. "We need to talk about this."

Against her better judgment, Elena responded to the urgent uneasiness in his voice. She sat back down and straightened herself, while Damon did the same. When he let her go, it was like his hand was on fire. After a second he looked around greatly taxed. "This seems to get out of control every time we get close."

"Yeah…" She shrugged with a loss of words. "It's never happened to me before. I'm sorry-you must think I'm a …a…"

"No," he said looking off into the distance. He covered his face with a hand, and then stared at her once more.

"I don't know what's happening to me. It's like all my reason just floats out the door. When your close….I just feel- _this intensity-_ well up inside me. It's like unnatural."

That seemed to catch his diverted attention. Damon was desperately looking at anything but her until she said that. "It is the same for me. I just want to toss you against the nearest wall and-" Damon seemed to stare right into her with the extent of his feelings. "I think I may know what it is."

She waited, ducking her head to catch his eyes when he looked away again. He kept his gaze averted for some time holding that secret, growing even more acutely uneasy just as quickly. "Damon?"

She reached for him, yet he jumped back once more. "_Elena_," He warned her and turned then, hunger evident in his eyes. "If you _touch_ me now there will be you, me, and that building and whoever watches. Are we clear?" His eyes were colder now, distant, and she let her hands knot in the center of her lap.

"Yes." Again the wind blew strands of her hair free, and she watched him catch his breath.

He shook himself realizing he was acting more the predator than a lover. "Sorry, I just _want_ you. I don't care how or where as long as it's soon and in every possible way I can."

"Are you going to tell me? What is causing this?" He just stared at her intently for a few moments, and then Elena decided she wanted to share what she was feeling also. "I want you to do that to me. I don't know why I do." She watched him as he reached some sort of decision, stood and looked down at her.

"It will become evident in time, if I don't succeed."

Her face flashed wither confusion, "What do you mean? Where are you going?" She felt the insanity of his loss already. "Damon-please…"

"It's better if I stay away. Trust me on this one thing. If I touch you one more time-there is no going back. And right now-I don't think it's what you _really_ want."

* * *

Rose watched Damon stand and walk away from a flustered Elena. Her smile was hidden by the darkness of the hallway. Though he spoke such sweet words to his dear little Elena, Rose had found just what she was searching for all these years.

Finally, there was a way to get to Damon Salvatore.


	4. In your arms

A/N: I want to thank everyone for all the great and wonderful reviews. You've made this story fun and exciting for me. :) I hope you enjoy!

**This intensity**

_Chapter 4_

"In your arms"

* * *

Elena paced when she arrived back home_. God, that was…surreal_. Her body ached with a heavy need unlike anything she'd ever felt. _I need to get away from here._ Looking over to Rose's bed, which was empty yet again, she decided to leave her friend a note. Something about this entire fiasco was the underlining problem with her unease. _Staying here had been a mistake in the first place. I don't stay anywhere longer than a few weeks, that's how I am, that's how I live._ Elena softly muttered curses under her breath and decided it was time to go. No more excuses.

_I want to eat him up like there is no tomorrow._ _I could literally lick…STOP_! Elena grabbed her head and sat at the edge of her bed. Her hair cascaded around her head, fingers, and she was shaken to her core. _What does he look like in those pants?_ A soft cry escaped her lips as she struggled to reign in the thrashing tide of emotions. _Please_, she fought for control.

_I want him so bad it hurts. But having him will hurt even worse_, her mind whispered. "I don't care!" she yelled aloud.

Sighting her bag, she stood and tossed in the few necessities she needed for a short trip and sat back down at the computer. She found a site, listed the destinations, and clicked. _I'll go anywhere…just got to get out of here_. Once she was finished, she placed her credit card in her purse and packed the last of her clothes. Gulping, she decided to write a quick note to Rose, grabbed her keys and went to the door. Suddenly, her head exploded in pain, causing her to slid to the floor. "Oh, God."

It was like trying to pull teeth just getting out of the door, like something was keeping her there, yet she pushed through it. A literal magnetic feeling weighted her down to the room. Finally, when she became angered, Elena forced herself out of the door. And then she felt relief. Sadly it was short lived. A sense of foreboding captured her heart, and its beat only thrummed harder once she passed the threshold. _What the fuck?_ _I am having an anxiety attack_. Her legs nearly gave out, yet a pair of strong arms held her from behind before she fell. The body that held hers molded itself behind her. It felt right as everything else seemed to fade into the backdrop and recede into the shadows of her mind. _What was that_? At once, the pain ebbed, and she could breathe again. As soon as she turned, she gasped.

And ran in to Damon's chest. He looked highly intent on her.

He held her so she wouldn't fall, and she still had weak legs. A sultry smile filled those lips. He was so close to her…

At first his eyes registered surprise, and then those blue eyes took in, her bag, and her rushed appearance. "Going somewhere, Elena?" His voice was softer, yet remained tight. It was their closeness.

_Why did he sound…frantic_? She stuttered, "U-um yeah. Just for a little why."

He moved in on her then. She continued, "Rose will be back…," and she placed both of her hands on his chest. The intent was to push him away a safe distance, but that electrical current flared. He eyed her hands with a kind of curiosity-almost disgust. Then he moved in anyway grabbing a fist full of her hair and kissed her hard against the door. Growling, Damon was like some primal animal as he sought out her lips. A knocking sounded and his rhythm rocketed them against the door. _Bump, bump._

Without pause, he grabbed one of her legs and hooked it around his backside, a hand running up towards her center. "Damon!," Elena muttered between gasps. The sensation of his hand moving towards her sent every nerve she had on edge. Finally, when she was no longer able to breathe, she tilted her head up and back. Her moan was loud and needy sending his throaty laugh distantly to her ears. His movements were fluid, well trained, and perfectly executed. His lips followed the line of her jaw, down to her ear where he nipped playfully drawing out the moment, and then finally to her neck. His fingers were right there, and Elena found herself pulling him in closer as he scented the sweet perfume at her neck. Circling, he seemed to be waiting for her to ask. If he kept that up, Elena felt like she would orgasm at first touch. Her jello leg pulled him in closer and he ushered a soft moan of approval at her intention. Her nails curled into his shoulder, a low muffle escaping his mouth between kisses. _He sounds so delicious_, Elena thought. _I need more. I want to hear him in that moment...  
_

Why did he have to feel so good? Why did this have to feel so damn good?

Whatever was holding her there faded along with the anxiety, and was replaced by possessive hands. He was tangling her hair with his need. The other hand found her center and she yelped with the intense desire that sprung forth. His palm roamed over her sex with a steady beat. _God, I need him there. _She was so close, her body rocketing with need so strong, she saw spots. _Need to breathe need to breathe…_

"You're wet here," Damon murmured into her ear. It was then that his canines descended. The thought of her ready for him, willing, sent him into overdrive.

"Yeah," she moaned. When his tongue circled on her neck, she felt the hand on her hair let go and descend toward her nipple. _Oh god, oh god_. Again her body shook with a shot of intensity she called out his name. He knew just where and how to touch her. She was like a spark ignited by touch.

"Uh," she moaned in his ear. "Please, please it hurts…I need…"

"Elena…" He muttered to her. "Sex…it's time. Are you willing?"

His fingers circled once more, in unison this time with his touch and mouth, and Elena gasped louder when she came up for air. "PLEASE!"

With nothing to hold, she dug her nails in deep. At the same time, there was a faint sting on her neck. Her inner walls convulsed as the sensations overloaded her sanity. Just as quick as it started, she was ready again.

* * *

Damon heard Elena sing her orgasm in his ears. Blood filled his mouth, a heady thing with her satisfaction lingering on the edges. Her scent was all around him now, like some drug he could lose himself in. It was finer than anything he'd ever tasted. At once his sex was erect and ready; it throbbed with the need to fill and claim her. He'd marked her as his, a taste sweeter than the sweetest ambrosia. His moan was equally loud as he cupped her jaw in the upward motion and sniffed. He then bit his lip, rubbed it on the two teeth marks, and let the wound heal. Once she was flawless there, he wanted to turn her around and nail her right against the door.

He managed to toss her back against the door once more, her hands falling to her sides, while his hands worked her pants zipper. There was no fight now, and she was finally succumbing to the desire that thrived between them. Her zipper broke as he fumbled through it. Abruptly, Damon managed to pull them down just enough as he released her. A small line of blood trailed down the side of her neck, but the wound was gone. Before he let her see him, he wiped his face. Once he'd finished that, he turned her around, and pressed himself against her backside like he'd been earlier. Her blood sang through his own bringing him to life in a way he'd never felt. As far as feelings went, Elena was a heady mess of want in his arms.

* * *

_Open the door… open the door_, her mind ranted. _On the bed, do it now_. _Mate_, her mind roared.

Just as her mind raved at her, his tongue slid into her mouth when she turned to half face him. "You want me, Elena. You want more don't you?"

_What was happening to me_? Elena wondered. Her body was shaking, needing, alive and wired in a way it had never been. She'd just had the first orgasm…and wanted another. Matt had never felt this way inside her. He'd never made her feel like that-even _with_ sex. _But that was eons ago, another life_. _A life you want to forget_. Damon had only touched her so far-she needed him. It was simple; something like this only came along once in a life. She wanted him, let tomorrow bring what it would. "Yes, Damon I _want you_. Please…"

Those fingers she craved slid under the front of her panties finding her sex once more. She shuddered instantly, moaning her compliance. "_Yes_," she cried. Nothing had felt so right. All she could do is ground her hips against his. "Mate," she muttered. He fumbled with his own pants as his mouth found its way across her jaw, down her neck where he was currently nipping. "Oh fuck," she moaned trying to focus. Her hand came to rest over his, while he grabbed a fist full of her hair. He nibbled on her ear sucking the lobe with a sensuality she couldn't match. _Just one more kiss, just one more lick…_

"Yes," he mouthed into her throat. He interjected her sentence, "I don't give a rat's ass about Rose. Let her walk in on us." When he looked up, it was sudden and intense. A large door slammed and he could hear people coming closer.

"For Christ's sake!" Damon whisper yelled. "Fucking people!"

"What?"

Elena tried to pull her pants up, but Damon's eyes bore into hers as he flipped her to face him again. "Open the door Elena."

"Damon-"

"OPEN IT!" he nearly hissed. She was coming out of the haze of the moment.

"NO," heart stuttering, Elena gaped at him. "You're _scaring_ me, Damon."

His eyes bore into hers like daggers, then realizing she wasn't going to budge, he let her go. Just before he would have kissed her, having moved in that close, his hand grabbed her chin. "You do not fear me. I would not hurt you."

Staring into his eyes, she seemed to lose herself. Oddly, she felt herself relax some. Rolling her shoulders, Elena grabbed at one of the back pack straps. "I'm leaving. Something doesn't feel right in that room." She looked down and saw she was half naked and hurriedly righted herself finally hearing people coming towards them. _Oh that's why he's mad…he's really got good hearing, shit._

She looked him over and he was tight and rigid. That mass of black hair was a mess and bright blue eyes were deadly. An immense amount of sexual frustration hit them as he fumbled to right his own clothes. The movements were rushed and pissed. She reached out and cupped the side of his cheek. He stopped and looked at her, closed his eyes and grit his teeth. When he reopened them they were not even close to controlled. This time he pushed her hand aside as the current shot through both of them.

Her center ached and throbbed. _So_, she thought with some distance from her whirling emotions, _I was about to let him…I had a …_there wasn't any reservations about it this time. "It's ok Damon. We're out in the open. I just can't go in that room. Not again." _It's not a rejection_.

Damon managed to catch her gaze by ducking down some noticing she was afraid once more. "Tell me." Her heart raced with uneasiness. Seeming to understand something she didn't, he pulled her close as people walked passed them. "Shh, no worries lover. Let's walk."

Something in the way he looked at her, the way he demanded she tell him made her forget herself. Suddenly her mouth was babbling. "This thing…I can't I just can't. I need to go. Last time I tried to leave I couldn't."

"But you did," he said noting he found her outside. "Then ran into me. A first and second mistake."

"I nearly fainted," she managed. "My head hurt in there."

Nodding more to himself, Damon rubbed a hand through his hair, stepped back and turned. Rose must have compelled Elena to stay here, but why? After a moment he turned back to her and offered her his hand. "Come with me." And then after a second, "please."

She stared at his hand as if it were a snake ready to strike. "I do not even know you."

"Some place _public_, Elena." He looked at her incredulously. "We nearly had sex on the dorm door. I think that point is moot." Relaxing some himself, he gave her his best warm smile. "I just want to t_alk_."

"That's just it-we don't talk." Again he placed his hand out to her, and Elena stood there wondering what to do.

* * *

Damon was indeed uneasy. All of this information had his instincts on high alert. He'd just caught his prey trying to flee before he'd even gotten a taste. The sheer response she got from him was more than a little unsettling. It was downright mad. And the look in her eyes…she was so afraid of something. _I have to have her-even if it is one night._ Wondering a bit more to himself, he felt a pang of guilt at compelling her. He just hadn't wanted her to run. Now he knew Rose had compelled her, but he needed to know why.

She was his girl-or so he wanted to make her his. Really his…nearly had her. She tasted…amazing. _I'm going to lose my mind_, he thought. Realizing his emotions where out of control, he stood back and waited. _They turned on again_. It was the third time he hadn't noticed it right away, but Elena was making him turn emotions back on. After he let her go at the club he'd realized it. Each time they'd nearly…he couldn't keep them off around her. _Goddammit._

It had been a few hundred years since he felt this way. Alive, yearning and in such desperate need it almost consumed him. But he wanted her of her own accord. He wanted to hear those soft lips utter the word yes just like earlier. And for the first time, Damon was worried. "Coffee. Now. You can tell me what happened in the room."

After a moment's pause, his eyes sank down into a thankful recess. He felt her put that hand in his, and he wanted to grind her as close as he could. When he opened them, he noted her hitched breath and shaking hand too. She felt it just as much as he did. "Walk with me."

Nodding, the girl allowed him to keep her hand in his.

And what a fine feeling it was. Occasionally, he sole a glance at her. She was lovely was long brown hair, layered with a few red flecks. Her eyes were almond shaped with wide unyielding curiosity. He'd never suspected a brown would be so expressive. Her body was the perfect fit to his. How easy he could coax it into wildness. The thought made him smile.

"So," he began after their walk to the nearby coffee shop began. "Where are you going?"

He felt her stiffen.

* * *

Elena heard the question, but was unsure if she wanted to answer. The clacking of their shoes on the pavement offered her a type of solace in this uneasy moment. "I'm going to Florida."

"Florida?" His tone was inquisitively surprised. "Ah, well…there is the beach."

"Yeah," she nodded keeping her eyes forward. She'd noticed his visual appreciation.

As they reached the shop, he stopped them just shy of the door. "Tell me something. Do you fear me?"

She couldn't help but look up into those eyes. _God, those eyes._ _And the black hair._ Absently, she licked her lips. Again she paused, watching his eyes drop and note her action. A pang of need filled her center, and she let go of him. "Damon," she started unsure with what to say. "I don't know. It's just too much. I don't know what happened at the bar-or after. It's not like me. I don't fear most things. I _am_ afraid of this…"

He opened the door then, "I know. It is the same for me, but I won't run from it." Well sex was him, just not the waiting he had been doing for this one girl. And he'd been so close…

"I'm not running-" she started.

"-You are." He flashed into the diner neither overly confident nor self-indulged. She starred at his back, and then decided to follow him inside.

He ordered two coffees, and hers was the one she liked. _Figures. _She was exhausted from her little rant; she hardly noticed he was sitting down. Her heart raced, and dizziness ensued. _Maybe I should just get it over, and then leave. I'll probably suck-just look at him. I bet he has girls lined up. The more I resist the more he'll chase, and then leave later.  
_

When he sat, he simply watched her. To Elena's aggravation, she didn't know what to say, so she just looked at him and sat down also.

"You're staring," he quipped when she became uncomfortable. "What are you thinking about?"

"_You_ asked me here-have anything to say?"

He laughed shortly, and sipped at his coffee. "I can hardly stand to sit in this seat. I'd grab you and toss you over to this side…"

"Just _stop_."

"Ok. I heard you say yes. Don't lie." Damon smiled over the rim of the cup and looked to the side. "Can I help it if I want you? You had release…I haven't."

"It's not funny." Elena crossed her arms over her chest. "It hurts. I know, I don't feel any better."

"You don't?" Fuck, he'd suspected so. "I can ease that pain, Elena. Just say the word."

"No, it's only more…intense."

"Trust me, Elena," Damon began using her name. Her eyes fell to his lips. "I'd suggest you keep those eyes up here unless you want me on yours. Last time you 'forgot' yourself." Her eyes immediately darted to his. "I know it hurts. I've never outright wanted a woman this bad. Just two more minutes and an open door…we would have been feeling a lot better by now. Or on round three or four."

"Then what?" She looked away. "It's not natural. The way I felt wasn't natural."

"Never said it was." The tone he used had a sense of finality and truth to it. He sipped his coffee and watched her further. "Talk to me."

"So…why am I still here? I'm completely embarrassed. Look, there has to be more experienced girls…you can stick it to?"

He countered her, "Why are you here? Maybe you simply like me? Is that so bad?" He smiled and dropped his eyes. "You're the only girl I want to stick it to."

"Till the next one." Elena sat back tired of the game. Just when she was ready to stand up, Damon's hand fell over hers in a way that stopped her cold. She closed her eyes, and his fingers stroked over her finer, yet smaller ones.

When she opened them, he was watching her intently. "I _want_ you, Elena. As it is, not just one time. I make no promises, but I don't think this is a one shot type of feeling. You do shit to me. Maybe it'll be a few days, or just a few hours."

Holy hell. He'd just said it, what she feared he would. Her mind raced a thousand thoughts. What do I say to that? "I'm not going to stay. I trust my instincts. I'm not after what you offer."

"I know I seem like an ass, but I am driven. I see something I want...I take it. Instincts huh? What do they say about me?"

"You do things to me too." She said after a second. "Like I cannot think. At least it helped this time. I thought I was going to have a panic attack. Otherwise," she thought about what they said about him. _Mate._ She looked away at the word. "Nothing."

"Don't lie. I have ways of finding out. Just tell me."

"Why are you so closed off?"

"Because I don't _know_ you and I do not like this feeling you stir. Or the people you hang out with."

"So forgive me, or not, I don't care." He sat back knowing he'd been brunt. "I'm asking for a night of pleasure, not your hand in marriage. Would that be so awful? We look at one another and nearly lose it each time. What was that-number three?"

"Damon, that's not the way to get me to-"

"Sleep with me?" He laughed and she scowled. "It's honesty, Elena, something I am putting out there. You're young and beautiful-desirable. You like me enough to moan 'please' and 'yes' when against a wall. Honey, it wouldn't take much for either of us to screw. We know that-but I need to know _why_. Tell me, Elena, have you ever thought about me intimately?"

Elena stood then, angry. "You're disgusting."

"Hm, you have. Were you touching yourself, thinking it was me?" He looked up at her directly in her eyes, "Sit the fuck down."

She did. _What? Why the hell_…when she met his eyes, her face paled. "Your secret ways?"

Once Elena was aware that he had some odd ability to make her do things, her stomach clenched tightly. His eyes met hers, "Now you understand. I am not into force, but I could have persuaded you."

Again she didn't feel afraid when she should. "How can I tell you about instincts when I can't even feel fear?"

He touched her again, on the hand. "I can be distracting." His fingers continued to stroke, and she pulled her hand away abruptly. And it physically hurt to not be touching him. She squinted with the ache she felt course through her flesh. She found herself staring at those perfectly sculpted fingers; finger that had been on her most personal…

_I do want him_. "Then what?"

"Who knows? I've never felt like this-well in a very long time."

His face was dead pan, and Elena could tell he hated feeling this way. "Sorry, I'm just not…you know great at that type of thing."

Damon's eyes widened a fraction of a degree. "You are wrong." He leaned in again, interest piqued. "Tell me, hold nothing back."

He simply waited, to which Elena was kind of surprised. "This voice says… wants me to…let you do it."

His smile was concocted, "IT? It's called sex, Elena. What else?"

Face burning red, she scowled at him. "My instincts react and I want you to do things to me, let you…have sex…with me. I don't even know you. It makes no sense…"she covered her face with her hands. "It's not me."

"Chemistry, Elena. You don't have to know someone to want them." As he said that, she dropped her hands.

Deciding to tell him, she said, "When you touch me it's like I hear something…Mate."

He'd been sipping his coffee again when she spoke. "Hmm?"

"That's the feeling I get, like I want to…mate not just sex. Like you are my…like I just want to…"

* * *

Damon finished for her, "Give in no matter how unreasonable it is?" he watched her intently. This could be bad, very bad. "You hear it in your own voice in your own head-right?"

A whoosh of pent up anxiety fled her small form, "yes. Have you heard of this before?"

He'd been watching the effects he had on her with interest. Never being one to beat around the bush, he simply told her how he felt. He wanted her. He needed her badly. She waited but he changed tactics.

"Why do you seem to hate sex so much?" As he spoke, Damon's insides curdled with fear. The word she'd said…_mate_…he'd heard of that before. Maybe this had nothing to do with Rose at all…

"I don't know you," she said yet again. "How can I want to mate-not even sex?" Why was that so important? He quickly found out. "It's not that I hate sex. I'm mad I cannot control myself. It's just so weird-you know?"

"Seems pretty normal to me. Maybe it's just human instinct. And do you even want to control it?"

"I-I…I just want answers too. And yes, this" she motioned at him, "you…all of it."

Sensing Elena was reaching her freak out point, Damon wondered if he should compel her. "We could go someplace more controlled. I wouldn't hurt you, Elena. It's the need, the near missing that has us upset. I've never desired woman as much as I do you. I need to be _inside_ you, _soon_, Elena. We should take our time, or…"

Her face flamed red, yet she was ready. "Or?"

Damon grew irritated when his soothing tone didn't work. She must be angry enough still. "You asked and I am telling you. I may get… aggressive." He already wanted to sink his fangs into her throat again, among other things. He shifted uncomfortably. "I feel animalistic"

"Do you have any idea how that sounds to me-a girl? I'm not a receptacle for your lust. I am a person."

"A person who wants me too. There are things you don't understand. Do you have any idea why you like it? Because you do-I hear it in your heart beat and smell it in the desire coming off you in waves. _Waves,_ Elena. Even your nipples are erect through the shirt." He pointed and she looked. "All I need is the word. You are simply feeling attraction, lover. It's not rocket science. You will or you won't, but if you let this go it _will_ happen either way. I desire it to happen. You too-be honest. I'd rather it not be in a public place, but I don't care. I know you do."

She just hated his matter of fact tone. "Look, it's not something I do. And I am_ not_ your lover. I don't want to be a notch or a trophy. I know people can separate sex and love and life-but I can't. I can't just lie down and take it from you because you want it. Or if my head even tells me to take it."

"We almost had sex on the door, Elena. _Seriously_?" His smile was fierce then, "you_ want_ to _mate._ Is that so bad? Or am I just seeing what I want? You want me inside you. Where my fingers were earlier?" his fingers touched her and a small cry escaped. His words were finally working.

"Stop it, Damon." She looked away and moved around in her seat. "I dunno. Probably as bad as coming for coffee when we want to…"

Damon sipped at his coffee and watched her. "Have sex so badly? Do you know how beautiful you are, those sounds you make drive me mad. I hate aching for you."

"That's gross." Tears lit her eyes, yet she refused to let them fall.

"Said the woman who came barely at a touch." He studied her as she'd spoken, like she was a young school maiden. It utterly fascinated him-like his blood sang and called out to her. Women hardly ever resisted him. Of course she was angry, which made her head clearer. Still, he kind of liked and hated it all the same. He eyed her neck, her lips, and then those breast he wanted to suck on. If she drew this out, as he suspected she would, he was going to be intense the first time. Would it hurt her?

Her cheeks flamed red as she watched him. "Say it to me Elena. Despite how gross you said it was, you still want me. I could announce that fact to the entire room."

His eyes bore into hers. _God he was totally burning now_, she thought. Nodding quickly, "_Yes_ I want to have sex with you _but I won't_." Her voice was quiet, but rushed. Something told her not to call his bluff. "There is no going back from that-not for me. Haven't I lost enough?"

"You already said yes, once."

"That was a mistake!" She slapped the table. "Obviously. I don't even like you."

"Again?" Her eyes became glassy and he noticed he may have gone too far. At least he had her admit it to herself. "Can I ask you something?"

Sarcastically, she mumbled. "Shoot."

"Have you ever…?" Damon trailed off feeling odd about asking her suddenly. She had no idea what her instincts told her then. To be someone's mate meant this would only get worse, not better for them. He could try to fight it, but that was irrelevant. Once they slept together, she was going to be his. She'd never want anyone else-not as a human. He could already feel the possessive streak spark to life in him; if only he could turn these feelings off. Hell all emotions. For some reason, he wanted her choice. He shook himself then and there.

"_Really_, Damon? 'No' means I am a virgin or something?" She rolled her eyes at him and watched other people in the shop.

He shrugged at her question. "You seem closed off."

"I told you why. I have a heart I want to protect. I don't want to let anyone close because I can't stand to lose people. I was with one guy in high school. I didn't much like it."

"Why not?"

"There was no…" Elena struggled to find the right word. He already knew the right one.

Damon hit the nail on the coffin, "…connection?"

"Funny, most people say passion." She smiled curiously at him, and he smiled back though it didn't reach is eyes. Realizing they were on the same page, she lost hers too. _He doesn't want love; he wants your body. And you want him to have at it. Great, just great. _He looked away this time._  
_

Damon shrugged, "they never felt love then." _Why did I use that term? Ah, to hell with it. _It seemed like Elena needed the words_. Of course, I'd make her forget afterwards._

"Yeah, they would use that term. What is passion without connection though? I mean, after my family died…it wasn't but months later that Jeremy killed himself. He O.D. I was alone after that and some hard times really tested me. So, it's been easier to just get through the days without attachments. I don't like making connections-moving around makes it easy."

"To be free. Not to be bound. Trust me I know. Life has been hard to you. Why Rose?" He saluted her with his cup.

"Lonely out here," She shrugged. "we just clicked, and she got me into this photography thing. Said I needed to expand my view of the world."

_She must not know about her friend_, Damon thought. "Never know whose path you'll cross."

"It has been hard. I move around a lot-except here for some reason. I attracted someone bad. Figures." She gave him the evil eye and looked away.

Damon knew why she was stuck here-Rose. Why was that important? "Ever question that reason of why you stay here? And I am not totally bad." He leaned in and gave her his half-mast eyes. "I'm a free spirit too."

"No, I didn't really question it. It's why I don't go around doing things I know would break my heart further. I don't have time for that. What about you? I mean you seem like a hedonist," she nailed it right on. "Why me-a conservative girl? Challenged?"

Damon shrugged too, "I am, but I haven't felt attraction like this since... And what about me? What do you want to know? I live in the moment; I take what I want when I want and who I want. We only live once." _Or twice in my case._

Her frown was one more of shock, "tell me about someone you loved." _Surely he had a heart at one time? Elena why are you trying to make sense out of this? You can't change men like him._

* * *

Her tone was disappointed. _She wanted to be special to someone_, he noted. Who could blame her. being alone had gotten to him after all these years. it bothered him that this girl was feeling something as strongly as him. A mate? This was legend among vampires, and extremely rare. What was he supposed to do with her after it was done? _She really is uptight about this_, he discovered. It wasn't too far off for his reasons for being this way himself. Then came the way she just melted into him, the way she kissed him, oh it was sublime. _I'll need to woo her and run_, Damon calculated carefully. _No memory, no loss. Once I get away from her, the emotions will go right back off and I can be blissfully happy again. I'll have had my challenge sated, and that will end when the emotions go off.  
_

She was waiting for an answer.

He decided to go ahead and give her something harsh of his life in the hopes of speeding this up. "I wasn't always a hedonist, Elena." His eyes became serious then as he told her the briefest story of his life. "My brother killed my father, who as it were, didn't really care for me as much as him. I found that ironically suiting. His very birth killed my mother, so we don't get along much. The woman I fell in love with once…she loved him too. More than me yet again. It's the story of my life. I accept it, and I enjoy it now. Love is over rated. I _fuck_, I move on. Though with you, maybe I'd linger for a little. I've never wanted someone so much, that much I'll give you."

She visibly paled. "Gee thanks. IS everything so fleeting with you?" Tired of the talk, Elena sighed heavy. "So you get physically close but nothing else. It's really sad Damon. I have no idea why I am responding to you at all." Elena understood the other side of how he felt. "I really don't want to be used, and I don't know what you are, but it's complicated. I would hope you wouldn't try and force me."

"I could have, Elena. I choose not to." He placed his elbows on the table. "I never liked it easy. But then I don't much like games. They aren't worth the time. Eventually I just shut it all…out. " _And off. Until you. "_People stop surprising you after awhile_."  
_

"You talk like an old man, Damon." Elena considered him for a moment. "Why me? Really-why. I mean there are better looking girls-"

Damon interrupted her. "-It's not looks, but then you are beautiful. Its attraction, it just _happens_. You came into my life one night, and I have desired you since." Now the universe was trying to mess that all up. He watched her as she was somehow judging him. He knew his next words were important. "You seem like me, I suppose. In a way." _Geese I haven't had to work this hard to get laid since…_

"Not well received?" she laughed then and he felt his chest constrict. Her smile was infectious. _Oh hell no-not this girl. Not now,_ he thought frantically while maintaining an air of cool. Why her? _WHY?_

"Lonely in a way far few people understand. We are strong, Elena, because life made us this way. There is attraction there for a reason. There are so few people to trust. In all the coldness I am, and I am _cold_ as you have gathered, you are like a ray of sunlight. But then you knew that about me without even knowing. Perhaps you should trust your gut and run. That first day, I wanted so bad to have you against that wall. I could have, but decided not to push. I am still trying to figure out why I haven't pushed harder. I was hoping I didn't have to."

"Pushing would make you a...That's a bit out there for a guy who just met me. How can you say that to me?" again she moved to leave and he put his hand on her.

"I don't know. I want you, you want me…it's not disgusting. We are lonely." Damon set his jaw as if finally understanding his own actions. "You're ready to run at the first sign of feeling yet your eyes are judging_ me_. Tell me _Elena_…how long has it been since you felt anything at all?" She watched Damon's face become reserved. It seemed sad to be so closed off, and yet this seemed to affirm her gut feeling. That feeling she felt was darkness, and cold, and she didn't really want to get involved.

"My gut tells me, not that you are _not_ worthy, but that there is darkness in you…and you're crude. Some things are not worth it. SEX with you…being around you is one of them. I've had enough darkness and death in my life Damon."

Damon smiled and sipped at his coffee yet again. So it wasn't a matter of being judged yet more of personal taste. She did surprise him. He looked around as she watched him, and his eyes landed back on hers. She was right about the death. It was like he was testing her. "It's almost magnetic isn't it? It will drive us mad, make you do stupid things, and in the end you and I will still end up in a bed rutting the hours away. I'm trying to warn you it can be less...like mating. We could make it just sex. Mark my words it just happens that way. If you want to play the game…then its on you."

"I don't want to play games." That coldness descended around her, and even his eyes were cold. "I'll take my chances waiting it out."

he looked down at his arms, both excited and curious. He'd never met a girl quite like her. What would she do if she knew what he was? She had no idea how he'd begun to worry about her. _I could give her blood if anything happens. In fact tonight, I'll exchange it with her._

"You weren't going to let me leave…were you? What _are _you?"

"That's the question, isn't it?" Damon was intrigued with this Elena, this small town girl, with a weight of baggage in her hands. She read him well. Her eyes glared at him like glass shards. All this chit chat about fucking, connections, and the like only fueled his desire for her. To say things were complicated was an understatement, especially the whole Mate thing. She made him feel, reason one to drain her and move on. As it was, until he sealed the deal, he wouldn't be able to stop their connection. it would only grow the more they denied it. But she was fighting it-another thing he loved. And it would be so easy to compel her, yet that seemed too easy. There were other women. he'd only been able to think of her though.

Maybe he was crude, but he had his lines. When had he ever cared about that? He would love to show her a good time, make her forget the blistering past, but where would that leave her? If he understood anything it was having nothing at all. She was a kindred soul; a fire in the night that burned a soft heat against his cold heart. No matter how dark or cold his thoughts became, she forced his humanity to the surface. He hated it but like all bugs, they loved the light. _Until they died or were swatted to death_, he reminded himself. She was an irritating heat he wished to slate his hunger on and move forward from. Feeling the stirring of the first series of emotions was killing him. Twice she'd moved to leave.

His emotions were raw.

_Stay off_, he dismissed them. It was just desire, and he needed to keep her from talking. Once she started talking he wanted to hear more. The more he heard the harder it seemed to make him. No matter which way he'd turned the last few days, Elena Gilbert's face was there. Now that he'd had her blood, he could feel her light beat against the night like some wild flame. It had gone beyond sex, and the moment he knew she was about to leave, his heart nearly stopped. _I want to taste her_, his mind crooned with deafening resolve, _again_. Perhaps if he could turn the desire to blood lust it would take care of itself. She was just so…sad.

She reminded him of himself. He'd lost his brother, the woman he loved, his father and his mother.

_Was it enough though_, he caught himself wondering. Despite everything, Damon didn't want their time together to be crude. In fact he was put off by her gut, subliminally willing her to attain some type of resolve. _I'll hunt her,_ he thought timidly. There was no way around a mating, once it started. It was hard when he could smell the heat of her desire still alive in her pants. Just once he almost wished he wouldn't know the outcome. In all his years, everything was predictable and he ended up alone.

This young vibrant creature wanted him so badly; he could taste it flaring off her skin. Remembering her soft moans, the soft feel of her sex at his fingers only fueled his resolve to make her want him even more than she did. He wanted-no needed-her pliant and wanting .Then he would enter her. Staring at him as she was, he could nearly taste her odd hunger for him. And it was to be expected, and yet she fought it. Part of her longed for death. Part of him was glad she'd found it in him. The part that felt something. And he liked that she did though he was beginning to spite it. _Ok, I don't hate all games_…

_I just want to be inside her. I want to consume her until all she can do is want. Just like I want.  
_

_What to do_, Damon considered. He wasn't going to let her go, that was for sure. Maybe it was the chase after all. _I do wonder_, he thought to himself. He found simplicity about her, and she was worth a good chase. It had been years since he'd actually worked for something. And as the sensations ripped at his core, his switch was nagging to be flipped on and stay on. If he kept them off, he could have her and let her go. Hell he could make her forget as long as she wanted him of her own accord. But would he leave her alive if he kept the switch off? If anything Damon knew he was a ruthless bastard. Her brown hair glowed to perfection, her jeans hugged her body in a way he wished he could. Her eyes were a brown that came alive…when he touched her.

Blood it would be.

Looking deep into her eyes, Damon felt a familiar pang, one that had him reeling from his emotions. It's why he turned them off. If Elena needed a change, perhaps he could offer her that and more. Tonight he would take her to his place, have a little blood, and touch her mind and maybe her skin. If he could coax her into willing consensual sex he would, then he would set her free. No matter how bad she thought she was he already knew she wouldn't be. That body came alive under his touch. She would remember nothing. Maybe he could uplift her solemn state of mind as a parting gift. Or find out what Rose wanted with her. It was obvious the other vampire had compelled Elena to never leave town. He found that entirely too odd. His gut told him to take Elena and make her his own, that one night with her was not enough. Yet despite this, his gut also warned him to be careful.

Something was off.

When she looked at him the next time, his gaze bore into hers. Before he could whisper his needs, the coffee Shoppe doorbell dinged and caught her attention. Again, he placed a hand over hers, and her eyes flashed at him again. "Come with me," he said as his pupil's dilated, "If you really want to deep inside."

"Yes?" she said in a faraway tone.

Her face had become slack, "I want..."

Damon simply smiled at her. "I since want to taste you…feel what it's like to be in your arms. What do you say? Do you want that too? Tell me what you want most, Elena." It had been a long time since he'd confronted his loneliness. "The truth," He quipped.

"A home," she mumbled resisting him. "No more death." tears started to fall down her face and he slid closer to her. "I'm tired of being alone.

And there it was.

* * *

The night was coming to an end. They'd walked through the streets, hand in hand, to Damon's hotel. It was nicer than many places she'd been. He got her a key, waved her to the elevator, and then they were moving, walking. She even let him come in the room with her. _This is weird..._

_"_What are you doing? Wh-did you force me to say yes_?"_

"Elena," Damon said in a calm soft voice. "I have not and I will not. I just want to spend some time with you."

"Oh," she mumbled.

He started up a fire, but she felt abnormally tired and headed for the bed. A few moments later, Damon came into the room barefoot. She simply laid on the bed comfortable. "I miss Jeremy."

Damon stilled. "You do?"

"Yeah, he was all I had and he died. Left. He took the pain inside, wouldn't talk. Sometime I feel a little dead too."

Damon made a short laugh, "you don't want to feel really dead. Besides lover. I've seen dead and you're not it. If anything, you're alive."

He sat beside her, hand on her hip. Her newest request surprised him, "Will you stay a little." A small smile lit his face and he laid next to her. "You have a nice smile. I mean the real smile."

"Elena." He sat up on an elbow and played with the ends of her hair. She was so lovely...

"What?"

She looked so soft and inviting there. He let his fingers touch her skin and her eyes closed. "Damon."

He couldn't help how that voice called to him. he bent his head down, brushing his lips over hers ever so gently. After a moment he had to stop. When he shook, Elena looked up and into those piercing blue eyes. "Take me away from all this death."

He needed no other invitation, brushing her hair aside, tilted her chin up. Looking down at her neck, he let the veins appear on his face. Next came the fangs; fangs he carefully sank down into that warm and inviting flesh of hers. It was the first time he felt the stirrings of his heart, and he embraced her supple form against him. Nothing had ever felt more real than this moment.


	5. When charms fail

**This intensity**

_Ch. 5_

"When charms fail."

* * *

'No'. _Ah, how I hate that word_, Damon said smiling almost to himself. Now he knew how his father once felt when his eldest son barked off any refusal he could. That had been the Damon style all those decades ago. There was almost no better way to piss someone off than to say 'no'. Only he wasn't pissed, he was insatiable and unable to feed the desire consuming his waking thought.

That _is_ what she said, or at least what she was verbalizing when her body was clearly saying another thing. The trained man knew to follow the words that came from a woman's mouth, yet his instinct told him to push and follow the lead her body gave. "There are weird times," he said to himself.

A situation, like in many romance novels, the man could push the woman forward and she always gave into her wanton desires. Blah blah there was some relational problem, and then it got resolved as some rushed misunderstanding. It was all fluff by the end in most cases. How unfathomable such things were in real life?

Elena was a live being, and as such, things like that would not work in this world. _And god man_, Damon thought with wide eyes, _she was damned beautiful._ There was such a fine line between passion and push, in contrast to being an ass and overstepping invisible lines. A man had to know how to push a woman's buttons, yes, but he had to get her there. That was just half the fun of the journey. Too many men acted like courting was a race to the finish.

Of course he didn't _court_ much more than the occasional nights lay, but this girl was different. This girl was meant all for him. She was not just some piece of ass he would hit and forget. How many of these men never out lasted their lovers? Hell, as far as statistics go, still so few women had natural orgasms. Hell, just _one._ Elena had one just by the first touch. He smiled again in the darkness of the evening, white teeth reflected in the mirror. As always, he remained a bit of an arrogant bastard concerning sex. _I know my shit, and my women never leave unsatisfied. Perhaps bow legged, lipping, or sluggish, but never wanton. _His smiled turned sluggishly dull.

_If only Elena would let me show _her _sometime soon._

_Granted that wouldn't always be as easy as she became accustomed to it_, he thought on. Still it boggled his mind that men were so…ignorant. Women were a bit easier to read. _I just don't understand her_, Damon thought to himself. _She wants me, anyone could see that_. She had said yes whilst in the moment of passion. _God, to think we could have been together just hours ago_. With a firm shake of his head, he resigned himself to the long haul.

This sucked.

In his mind, he replayed their walk here; she forgot to make a call to a friend to tell them where she was going. _No woman did that with a stranger unless she didn't intend on doing _something_ with him, right?_ And earlier, she'd said she felt his darkness, yet she came here anyway. He hadn't compelled her for that, just to considerer joining him for the evening. He looked down and stroked this beautiful creature's hair. It was like an angel had fallen asleep in his bed.

_I could murder someone with the timing_.

How sad that her brother had killed himself and left her utterly alone in a word like this. A single strand of hair lingered between two of his fingers, and his head bowed to scent her sweet smell. _I could roll around in this scent for ages and never be bored_. Jeremy's living sister was not enough reason to live on, and he'd let the grief win. Loss kind of worked that way-even for him. _It's a shame, being all alone like she is._

Just like his own brother had done to him-shown him real loss and endless pain by forcing him to go on. Of course his brother thought only about his wants and desires. That was another story though-a frustrating one at that. Love was over rated every time he'd tried and failed. It was what it was.

Their father favored his brother, especially when his mother died. Even his makers love was false. No good came from loving someone. Eternity had become a reality full of people and things he could predict, all aside this one girl. A beautiful girl yes, but one that was not too full of herself.

It was a classical beauty that seemed to sing with life off her skin. The strand in his hand was long brown, shiny as if kissed by the sun. _What would it be like to be loved by Elena Gilbert? Hell, be loved at all?_ Ruefully, he shrugged the thought of brothers away and wistfully enjoyed Elena's deep sleep. _I could watch her for a long time_.

_I could say it was just her body, but everyone knows when they meet their flame, it isn't just that_. He'd never been just enough, and this was no different. They said it was, but not a single memory convinced him otherwise. Twin flames, love, it was all the same. Regardless of how imperfect he was, when alive, he'd been a good man. Of course_ now_ that was a distant memory. He was tarnished beyond all comprehensible redemption. _How many lives have I taken for my own pleasure_? Elena was tied to the devil himself, and he felt the first ache of sorrow for the girl. To expect anything more was truly unfair. Why couldn't he have met her then, instead of that bitch?

_It has to remain about the goal, the prize, and that's just sex. I'll have my short time in heaven, but like all demons, I know where I belong_. _I still want her. She knows me, if she knows herself. That's why we burn as hard as we do. _Damon let go of her hair, as much as he let go of the man he once was. _I crave what I cannot have._

_What would I even say to her; Elena I am a vampire and can I make you one too?_

Women usually flocked towards him, yet this Elena sensed his darkness, and she had still come. Was it trust or something else? Part of him wanted to run, and part of him was grateful she resisted. _I wonder if she has any idea of what I am._ Pretty soon the time would come where he'd have to make a choice. If she learned of his true nature before he could persuade her, then it was over. Vampires simply didn't reveal themselves to humans.

This whole Mate thing was getting to be rough. _I say I want surprises_, he mocked himself, _and I get it_. _Only I didn't want this one to surprise me_. And as he looked down at her peaceful face, he did wonder if that was why he was so damned fond of her.

A real live Mate… my flame.

…Or twin flame as the old ways called it. He'd never expected to find his. Astonishingly and without a doubt, every fiber of his being yearned for her on some elementary level. Tiny invisible strands of magnetism stretched out from him to her, and vice versa. Of course she couldn't see it like he could. What were the chances? This was going to be an intricate display of Power and resolve on his part.

And he craved Power like any other vampire. Would she be enough to surpass such a need?

The fibers looked as though they were woven in gold, laced with silver, and surrounded both of them each time they touched. There was a tiny shimmering as they connected and a sharp zap when disconnected. Like one would see as they pulled out a plug from an outlet. For the briefest second, and only with vampire sight, Damon noticed the tiny flame that occurred at that singular moment.

His heart literally ached.

Would she be able to forget if he left her, or would she walk through life craving something she no longer remembered? And would he, the creeper that he could be, stalk her until she met her demise? Would he even cause it? _Ah, but that's why I couldn't turn the emotions off_. _It was a safety net_, he thought. It was either brilliant or powerfully stupid. _So I turn them off, but the moment she is within range, I hone in. They come on, and thus we begin again._

He couldn't remember a time he wanted them off. Eventually he'd stopped fighting the pain and let the emotionless state spill over into who he'd become. _Who needed to feel when they were all alone? Who needed to feel when all that was left was pain and disappointment? I've been all over the world and done all there was to do_. With Sages help, he'd learned all about varying women, their wants and desires, and how to bring em home. Lust was but a game.

He'd never been loved. Could Elena Gilbert love a monster? He didn't think so.

Her breathing was peaceful to watch, and so he continued to focus on all of those lovely features, her chest, and the way those breasts rose and fell. This was a truly calming experience. It dulled the growing ache he was feeling. It was such a physical pain not touch, which he finally understood. The longer they did this dance, the tighter the need would get to them.

She'd surprised him alright, and it earned her a reprieve from his normal hostility. He'd never once forced a lady into bed. And he wasn't going to start now. No was no, but what of she lost herself again? He didn't want to be the civil minded Damon, just the passionate creature she'd made him. To bask in that feeling shared between lovers…God how he wanted that. _Talk about frustrating, _he thought_. Even if she gives in…she's not. How will I know_? However, there was the problem of her humanity and her fragile like body.

_I can't hurt her. I must be careful…_

Already, her blood sang in his veins. Something that she'd freely offered again last night. He could still feel the way her body pressed against his. She had been laying down when he'd come in. Standing by the fire was a usual trick, but he'd heard the slowing of her heart beat. It beat its fine rhythm against his pale skin. When she didn't rise, he figured she was down for the night. There was such sadness in her eyes though, when he'd walked in.

Then, she'd seen him coming thinking whatever it was she thought. Those eyes were so expressive. Her shoulders had tightened when he sat next to her, until he tossed a blanket over her lower half. . Eventually, they'd talked about what was causing this barrier between them. He'd had to know, despite the guilt of looking into her eyes and using Power to get her to express a little of something. There was no way to ease the pain in her eyes unless he knew about it, right? He wanted to know her secrets and she'd told him without pause.

Of course.

Then she'd silently cried, leaving him to rethink his own past. And so he'd kissed her, but not as a lover, more as a confidant this time. He'd kissed her gently leaving a path for the moon and stars in his wake. And she'd just stared into his liquid blue pools, seeing something maybe no one had in decades. Elena had even said she didn't see any darkness now. He didn't have the heart to tell her its always there, right beneath the surface. She'd even smiled in a way that burned him to the core of his own existence. _How long since I had been soft_? Damon wondered. _It was actually kind of …nice_. This is where he'd stay, this was his home. _But then you cannot even stay here, can you?_

_What to do, what to do when charms fail_?

_Home_, he'd never really had a home. All he'd had was an existence swallowed by endless oceans and waves. He'd never seen the sun or the way birds flew across the daylight sky. Not the way in which a man _should_ see life. He'd never wished he was human until this moment. He'd missed it, yes, but never wanted it more than right this second.

Now, in the deeps, he'd found her. _What do I have to show this innocent and sad creature but more horror? She asked me to take her away from death. But that's all I can give her. Either by killing her and making her like me-which was becoming a heavy temptation by the second-or by her killing others as she found her way in his world? I have...nothing. _ Once more he was faced with himself-and he was nothing.

Closing his eyes, he refocused on the simple joy that happened earlier.

He'd reached her neck, and she'd arched right into it as if she knew what he wanted. Did she seek death? In her sublime haze, he'd taken what she freely offered. It was just what he was, and Damon found no real shame in it. And the pain seemed to release her from her misery for a short time. However, having taken so much of that heady life in one day, Damon erred on the side of caution and cut a fine line across his breast. He willed her to forget that part, replacing it with cuddling. _I could shudder if it were any other girl. This is really mine. Just for now._

It had taken every ounce of will power not to move as she'd sucked from the wound. That tongue moved with a grace no artist had ever seen before her. His member had swollen at first contact, desiring her attention as well. Her hair had fallen over her head, splayed across his chest, tickling the finer areas. Just once, he hated wanting what he wanted. And he needed so badly it actually hurt. Her hands moved across his chest with a slow ease, spurring small tingling sensations wherever she'd touched.

No woman had ever enforced such a response from him. He'd gripped the sheets with his fists knowing if he'd touched her, their dance would end right then and there. _Fuck, I'd arched into her just like she had me. Damon had even tossed his head back seeking breath he no longer needed. _Nothing was more erotic than blood sharing and sex-save maybe feeding on the same person at once. _End in mating, that's for sure_. _I feel like I'm burning even now_. He'd heard his calls, his own moans, and he'd fought with all he had to control the desire swirling all around him. _Dammit, Elena._

Elena was to him like the vibrant fire in an eclipsed world of darkness. _Her song seems to fill me up; my coldness escapes me when I reach for it. I fear this, _Damon raved in his own mind_. I've never been at such a disadvantage. _His heart raced with the knowledge that this could very well end him. Despite that, his memories surged on. He lay next to her here and now, and she quickly moved to fit herself to his body. One of those tanned legs came to rest over his and twined them together. He watched as the knots of gold and silver knitted together around their bodies. It was so intense, Damon almost pushed her away. Almost.

Her mouth even smiled in her sleep.

And then after, she'd slept for the first time in ages-like really slept. After days of watching her fight invisible demons in her sleep, he'd never seen her sleep like this. There would be no haunting dreams this time. Gone would that horrid memory of her brothers dead face, gone the memories of near drowning, and free from the guilt she carried. She'd asked him why she'd lived. Maybe it's why she wanted to die now. She'd really lived a good life-she'd lived for all of them, but that was wearing her down. As it was, Damon thought her life really sucked.

He'd tried to be cruel and he'd tried to be cold. She had such strength in her heart. Even her anger set her apart from the rest. A throbbing sting was the easiest way to tell if she was angry. _She was strong from loss, much like me_. Damon considered his rather unwelcome past with new eyes. _Could I ever go back now? _

And he knew, then that he'd hesitated. He would always come back to this moment and relive it. Once the pinch of pain slaughtered parts of his heart, he'd vowed to let go.

Now he'd never could let go. Not again. Not now, and not ever. He held her closer, as his eyes brimmed with tears. He'd never loved any woman as much as he did her, aside maybe his mother. Not even his own maker could touch her. That wasn't love, was it? It had to be right now, the way they burned together, the way those knots bound them said everything and nothing. This was right, and this was not his fault.

Well it was right, just not right _now_.

_For fucks sake_, he squinted his eyes. His free hand slapped the bed and Elena stirred momentarily.

As realization dawned on him, he risked exposing his very nature. And he knew she'd run from him _then_. He looked down on her once more; he craved something he hadn't in a long time; a companion, a real lover, a…place to rest his head. _Elena don't ever let me go._

_I haven't felt like this since mom died._

Her arms were much like the ocean he'd been drowning in for years. Yet there was stability here. He'd been a sinner all of his walking life-she could deliver him. No matter how deep it got, no matter how much wind and water came between them, she was his anchor. _But do I want to be saved? Could I even be? I am who I am, and that's hardly anything to be proud of-worthy of. She crashes into you, _he told himself_. She is your heaven, but you have to do this _right_. When she looks at you, it's into you. She can see you and she doesn't run-not yet. _He wasn't sure if those were his own thoughts or just this bond trying to solidify their union.

Until she runs then, he told himself pulling her closer.

If he died trying, Damon was sure and ready to approach the situation with caution. _How can I feel this way after only a few meetings?_ The law of twin flames had one rule: There were no rules. They happened, they burned hard and fast and they left trails of dust in their wake. You went on the ride or you were burnt by it. And when one went down, they went down hard.

There would always be darkness where he was. Some deep animalistic part of him reared its ugly head in his thoughts. _By the next month, Elena would be mine._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you SOOO much for the reviews, favs, and follows. You feed me by doing this. As you can see Damon is struggling with control, right and wrong, and his own inner demons. Elena is fighting her guilt, her desire, and possible compulsion. I added twin flames as a shout out to the book and the song for the tv show. I figured it was important to get in his head and feel his struggle, much like she did last chapter. It's all about fear, choice, and love. I have no idea where the story will take me, but the intensity will continue as they try and find their way. Can ya feel their burn?**


	6. Something is wrong

**This Intensity**

Chapter 6

"_Something's wrong"_

* * *

Elena woke with a quick start realizing she was not at home. Even the smell of the place was different. She rubbed cautiously at her sleep crusted eyes and surveyed the bed . The initial shock passed quickly as she remembered where she'd gone. But then she'd never gone back home had she? rather opting for the hotel room Damon had offered her, she decided to stay here, with him. _The bus_, her mind wandered. _Oh, that's right_, her mind finished. _You went back to a room that was supposed to be yours and_…she rolled over to seeing him right there, sound asleep and peaceful. She remembered talking, then some holding, but not much else.

A warm feeling of intimacy passed over her, as if something had changed between them.

He was clothed, but somehow she felt something intimate had happened here though she'd tried to wrack her brain for it. It was simply blank no matter how hard she tried to focus. Looking right passed him and over his shoulder, she saw a bottle of bourbon lying on the nightstand. None was on her breath and neither was the obvious morning cotton mouth. _Nope, not drunk_. After that her eyes widened as she took in the room. Of course it was over the top-just like he was. She remembered how he'd looked that first night, and it all crashed down on her.

He had money. With money came a certain attitude.

She couldn't pin point exactly why she'd come back here, but she knew it had seemed reasonable. _How was it reasonable you idiot?_ Each time they met, they'd beckoned sex like it was free candy or the goddamned movement of the century. _Seriously, Elena, you judgment these days sucks. What if he rolls you over…would it be consensual or not?_

At this point, she really didn't know. It was moving fast-too much and too fast. If only her mind would catch up to her body.

Slowly, she reached down her pants to her middle to check and see…_nope nothing out of the ordinary_._ It wasn't sex_, she pondered. _Something, but not sex. I didn't orgasm so what could have happened_? It seemed a bit too much to her this time. Something was off about Damon and anything Damon related. Once more she felt the red flag waving at her.

Sighing heavily, she wondered what to do about this. _I want him, but that nervous side of me can't seem to give in. I have to get away from him. I need time, space…_

Her eyes traveled back to his body, but pair of blue orbs were awaiting her gaze. Her breath hitched like it always did when he looked at her. A small degree of…fear…yes fear coiled in her chest.

"Do you always look this serious when you wake up?" Damon's groggily voice asked. He tried for a light smile while stretching.

Startled, Elena's eyes darted away, then back to his. Unconsciously, she slid the top of the sheet up to her chest. She noted that Damon watched what she was doing. Sighing himself, he lost his half smile and ran a hand through his black hair. He moved back some to give him room, and he sat up and away from her. "I can see it in your face. Nothing happened between us," he offered in a tight tone.

"Then what happened last night?" Her voice held a degree of uneasiness. He stiffened some, which spoke louder than words, yet he remained silent.

Damon stopped rubbing his face, turned, and met her eyes. "We talked. There was no sex, as I am sure you found out when you put your hand down there." He generously pointed towards her sex. The way his eyes lingered encouraged her hormones to spike. "I would love to be there, inside you, but I know you are not ready."

The way he said 'ready' was as if it were ridiculous. It hurt. Her face flamed red, "You saw that? You said nothing?" she looked away when she realized he had just said it aloud. "Must you be so..."

He smiled, "Blunt and honest?"

"Crude." She finished with a darkness in her eyes. In a moment, with those words spoken, he too looked hurt. _Why should he after what he said to me?_

Damon gave a hearty laugh despite that look, "Elena, what else would I say? I want you, but I've waited, respected. Lets try the old fashion way. Hey you wanna date?" His look was full of laughter, "Its not my thing."

"I find that is not out of the ordinary for you."

His eyes dropped, "Normally no. I don't have to ask a woman twice."

_This is ludicrous_, she thought and tossed the sheet aside._ Why am I here?_ "This isn't me. I dunno what's going on between us, but this is…" Her hands spread out wide as she spoke her frustration.

He eyed her tanned legs with desire and longing. "Elena," Damon began. She pushed passed him, but he caught her, "Elena."

"Let me go." Her eyes narrowed and she held her ground. With a strong willed push, he flung him aside and he let her.

* * *

Damon was frustrated and emanating rage. _So she wants to date before we fuck?_ _Hey, you want her more than you want other women. You want _all_ of this one._ When she was angry like she was, he couldn't do a damned thing to her. He sensed a high degree of unease with in her. Being pushed around was another thing he didn't like. "What did I do? I slept next to you and I didn't touch you all night. I am sorry," he began. "You were upset last night, and I was trying to give comfort. I _am_ pretty crude, but I am waiting. I want you that bad."

"That's not it."

"Then what _is_ it Elena? You want chocolate covered strawberries, flowers and roses, perhaps a sonnet? Maybe a few horrible movies at the theater. Why bother when we like each other. Why when we want one another."

She glared at his audacity. "Obviously your not a man of journey."

"Elena," Damon all but yelled in his frustration, "you have no idea the things I've seen."

"What does that even mean, Damon. You act like a child and then talk like an old man."

His face had a screwed look, as if she'd stumbled onto something she had no idea she had. "What do you want from me? Something I can't give obviously. There is no way to make this go any slower. Trying to avoid the fact that we will fuck, like animals I may add, is childish. Not with this kind of heat."

Her face fell, "I know."

"Then why the bullshit? I know you want it."He watched her face form many expressions, but nothing she could place. _You went too far and now she's confused. She wants to go_. Somehow he knew if he let her go, that would be the end of it.

"What happened last night, and don't give me that bullshit about _talking_. Just give me this one thing, Damon. This one thing out of all the other crap...because you haven't given me much to like."

"We really just talked," he said in his most earnest tone. _And we shared blood_. "Why won't you give this a chance? Must you like me just to enjoy my body?"

"Because," she started then stalled. "Our ideas of 'this' are different like you said. I don't want to get hurt and everything inside me is telling me to run. Your dick isn't worth that kind of pain. Realistically speaking-"

"Just stop for a second and stop thinking. Be carnal, just be."

"Then you would ask me to do something I don't think I can live with." Nodding more to herself than anything, she quickly found her shoes and put them on faster than he thought he could move.

It was all he could do as the shock set in. She was leaving… "Elena, please don't go."

She didn't even pause. "I need a new ticket."

"Elena, talk to me."

She wouldn't even look at him. "There is nothing to say. I don't want flower or movies, Damon. I want love. You talk about being in the moment but everything-everyone in my life has been fleeting. Don't you even see that?"

"Elena…did I do something _wrong_? I am not asking for fleeting. But give yourself a moment to live, to enjoy, to take a risk." _Come on, honey, don't be afraid. She needed this more than anything, but she's still afraid._

"I don't know Damon, did you do something wrong? I sure feel like you did. I feel completely naked here..." Her body trembled as she spoke, and his eyes were in tune with all of it. he wanted to hold her like last night.

"Elena, _not_ a good term to use when I am around you."

Her eyes grew vibrant and she spoke with rage, "Seriously, _now_ Damon? I meant different than yesterday. I just don't know what, how or why. And unless you tell me what it is-I'm leaving."

His face fell as he stared at her. "Why all of this all of a sudden."

Her eyes began to tear, "its too late for fleeting. Too late for that with you. Whatever you did last night," she looked to the sheets, towards the burbon, then landed her confused eyes over onto his. it cut him as much as it did her. "I fell...I don't know how..."

His face was a world of shock.

* * *

_I-I'm in love...? But how. How stupid...Its just sex to him. _And then everything hurt even worse. Somehow with in a span of a day, Elena felt part of her soul crumbling. She absolutely was sure in one thing. Damon was an asshole and she didn't even like him. Disappointment shivered down her spine.

_Why is he looking at me like that_? Of course, she thought. _He knows something. _Several times he tried to speak, but then would stop. Shrugging her shoulders, Elena let the mass of her brown hair slide around her shoulders as she better fitted her shirt. Her chin jetted out out in a stubborn fashion and she waited. "Its not better for me to care for you, when you can't give me what I really want."

_I want the real you_, her heart whispered. She wanted it so bad, as if he was someone else under the asshat. Everything down to the fine hum she felt singing between them told her that what she was seeing was a lie. What was the point if he couldn't communicate that?

Damon turned, leaving the room in a most frustrating manner. She decided to collect her things once more. The thought of leaving struck her. It was him; she didn't want to leave him. _What do I do_? Once everything was ready to go, she slipped the bag over her shoulder. Damon returned with a printed paper in his hand.

"I need a ride," she asked softly.

"I got you a plane ticket, screw the bus."

"Money can't buy everything."

Again he growled under his breath. "Its a _ride_, Elena not a lifestyle. Since you're so inclined to stereotype everything about me-take it and go. You are making this too complicated."

Her lips twitched to one side as she regarded him with a side ways frown. "Why won't you tell me?"

"You want the truth?! I want to _fuck_, that's it. Not date, not love, not anything. I've flt love and it hurts, and it sucks. But I find myself drawn to you. it's best if you go before-"

"-What?"

His sigh was heavy, and she knew he wanted to tell her more, yet he was fighting it. Whatever it was, it was too much to fight against. She turned her head to the side with a tad bit of bitterness. _Well, at least I am moving on._ Her gut disagreed. It felt like tiny knives were cutting away in there.

Another heavy sigh, and he held out the paper to her, but his face said something completely different than his words just had. Looking him over once more, she felt that twitch. _What could have been, Damon. I just don't know anything about you._ "I won't risk anything more if you won't."

"I'm done risking, waiting, and changing. If you don't want what and who I am, then just go."

"Fine!" she reached to snatch the papers from him. Their fingers brushed against one another.

* * *

Damon's cock burned with a possessive heat. _Damned her_. Without a second pause, Damon did the only thing he knew-seduction. Her blood hummed through his chest like some tidal wave gone crazy. One moment he wanted to toss the complication of her ass outside and the next he was terrified. He grabbed Elena's arm and reeled her in until she was looking around shocked. Before she pressed her hands against his chest, he went in for the kill. Anger fueled the fire their touch ignited. The cords wrapped around them so tight it suffocated them with its need.

_Goddammit! I knew I shouldn't have taken blood_. The desire to turn her, mate her, and thrust her into his world was almost palatable. Now it had begun, just as the stories he'd heard about. Despite what he knew, and how this would hurt them both, he preceded with who he was. It was like a hunger he simple could not resist. Nature or fate, whomever was the bigger dipshit in his eyes, did this.

He ducked down and was ready once her head swung back. His lips collided with hers in a graceful whoosh of his head. _Fucking god_, he muttered in his head. With her mind opened and surprised, he could now feel her emotions swirling around them. It had to be because of the blood. If he turned her, this would only grow, intensify until it burned them into one being. He wanted her, all over, body and soul.

_But you will lose her..._

What he saw in her mind astonished him. She wanted this, truly and deeply despite how she couldn't understand it. _Tell her_, his groin urged. His mind knew better. Taking is all he'd done all his life. He wanted her, of course. There was also the ways he could take her. But this was more than that. His hands shook as if they were fighting against him. His body surged like a wildfire hurtling towards some uncultivated territory.

_I can't do it._

Her shock caused her back to stiffen, her arms and jerking movements ceased as the electricity sizzled between them. Like a hungry and caged panther, he'd stalked her, astounded her, and drove his tongue into her open mouth. The moment their tongues met, she moaned and reciprocated as if her life depended on it. With that came a scent so full of sweetness, he could lick her to high heaven. In fact, he wanted to do just that.

_She's as lost just as i am. We are slaves to this thing..._

Without pause again, he rode the wave of her surprise and held her jaw in place as he rained kisses on her lips. There was an eager pliant set of lips lost in the moment-his all his. He murmured her name between those kisses allowing her the briefest moment to catch a breath. Never too long, never short enough to break the spell. As he kissed her, the hand holding her jaw lifted and dropped to her shoulder. His other hand replaced the other on the opposite side to continue to keep her busy. He worked his fingers to get a sense for if she'd let him touch her.

_Please _let_ me touch you_, his inner turmoil begged.

This was it. _It is wrong_, _idiot_. He pushed the thought aside, and truly felt that maybe Elena just needed a push to surrender. If not, she was going to walk right out of here. In all of his life, he pushed where he'd always walked away. he'd done everything in love wrong. He was no gentleman, but he wasn't going to push her too far. She wanted respect, and he got that. There was a difference between people; those that pushed ahead and those that wondered. He wasn't one to wonder.

He timed the kiss to end just as his free hand dipped lower to cover a breast. Her eyes would have dropped from the sheer pleasure he felt rocket through her, but he forced those eyes to remain on his as he caressed her through the shirt. Her breath was panting against his face. Again, he didn't wait to give her time to think. He drove their bodies against the small table along the wall and met those willing lips with all he had.

* * *

Elena was reeling inside. Just as she would grasp a thought, he would change, move them, and touch her. He was everywhere and nowhere. Not exactly. His hand massaged her breast in slow circular movements just out of reach from the nipple. It begged to be sought despite how she tried to reign in her thoughts. It was then she felt part of her give up. it already hurt, it would hurt losing him, and maybe the memory of doing this would break her. She was so tired of running, tired of being alone and careful. She wanted to feel again-even if it was one night.

O_ne more notch on his bed post, Elena_.

Then he'd slammed them against this little table, lifted her butt up and her legs wrapped around him of their own accord. His mouth traveled along her neck, lower, lower. Buttons flew, and then the cold air was against her skin.

_So this was passion_, her mind was in wonder. _I've yearned for this_, her heart whispered. She saw like the photographer Rose said she was. The way she'd lived before touching him was gone. Dead. Lifeless.

He paused so slightly, she wondered if she missed it or if it had happened at all. It was like he was judging her reactions. Sense was gone, he was simply too fast and hitting all the right spots for her to care. Deep sown she knew that, somehow she wanted him to push her. _Don't make me go_, she begged. _Open up Damon, please open._

He paused on her lips, "I can't leave you alone, Elena."

Her brows furrowed, but before the thought completed in her head his mouth covered the aching nipple and sucked it to its peak. Her one hand racked through his hair and the other gripped the bottom edge of the table. "Damon!" she yelled dropping the plane ticket in the process.

Her legs spread wider, and he nestled himself against her warmth. Both muttered and groaned as they felt the heat and the bulge, between them. Time seemed to slow then; urgent kisses became deeper, slower.

_Is this really happening_?

His mouth closed over the other nipple and she whimpered pulling him closer. _God, I need him_. There was no two ways about it. Struggling to make this choice-_do I do this and go, or do I stop it now?_

Just then, Damon slipped a finger down her pants splaying his fingers over her sex, slowly, so close, so close. Just like that she was ready to come. Her breath huffed as she teetered on the edge. Her pants were tugged off in one pull of his hands. _Nothing ripped_, she thought ironically. Her eyes were half slitted, but she saw him grin ever so slightly.

* * *

Damon looked down at his princess with awe. He could see her sex right before him, wet and ready. All he could think about was plunging into her and claiming her as his own. She's so responsive…his hand touched her, and her eyes widened yet again. "Are you in your right mind?"

He asked in but a whisper. What he wanted to do to her…he had to ask. His gums ached with uncertainty.

"Not since I met you."

He knew that look, and her eyes closed as if in pain. He had to be clear. "I can't give you anything you want. This is all I have, its all I know."

"Right now I just want you. It already hurts." Echoing his earlier thoughts, she said, "its only a matter of time that this will happen."

He brought his hand to hers, forehead resting on forehead and closed his eyes. Ther ewas a pause, then a sense of confounded relief that escaped him. His breath was so heavy, hers was fanning his face. "I'm sorry its like this between us. You deserve more..." It felt as if he'd touched heaven. If this was all he had, he was going to make her remember it. A soft press of his lips to hers, he grabbed under her legs and pulled them apart slowly. She was achingly ready, but he wasn't going to let her get off that easy. Her limbs shook with the need she felt, and once again he had to grin. "God, I've wanted this since I turned around and saw you."

Her skin was so soft, her long legs perfect. "me too. Just not like this."

"Don't think. Just feel, Elena." He kissed down her neck, across her caller bone, circled each breast and licked at her nipples while looking into her eyes. She was going nuts once he reached her lower stomach. Damon blew across that fine line of stomach and sex, kissing softer. Her breath had become short cries, and he knew she was aware of where he was going.

He brought her lower half towards him as her back arched against the wall. With one breath in, he was enthralled with all that was Elena. Tongue darted out into her core and she screamed against him as he tasted her. A heat so strong, followed by a burning yearning took hold.

Without pause, he continued encouraged by the response. A moment later, she screamed louder grabbing his hair as she came. It took all he had not to lose it right there. Once she settled back, he languidly moved up toward the tiny nub he would assault next.

He didn't let her recover from the last one and immediately began to lick and suck at her clit. She cried and yelled at the same time, music to his ears. She was so frantic, so close. "Damon please."

* * *

A/N: I know why end it _there_. don't hit me :P things are about to change for these two love birds. Damon shared blood with Elena upping the way they desire one another, hence why Elena feels the desire to take a risk when she didn't want to before. Damon also took a risk in trying to seduce her but he couldn't really find it in himself to not make sure she was on board. This will not remain a secret for long. The chase is going to change after a few things challange our little love birds. Elena is soon to understand just why Damon is how he is, and learn some of the truth surrounding who and what he is. In turn he may confront it or not ;) I have not decided what I will do with Rose (adversary or protective friend) but you are welcome to nudge me on both. I have not decided if Elena will turn or not. Either way it works out, but I'll let the reader tell me what feels right and try to just work it in. Otherwise, I'll go where it takes me. The sizzle is on, but so are complications. This is chapter six and I want to take it to no more than ten. A good solid end, with a good climax and I mean double meaning there. I want to see an ease of pain, and a real developed love based on truth not just sex. Take a second to share this if you like it (twitter or tumblr), drop me a note on how I am doing if you so wish. We are more than half way there. thank you for the comments and favorites.


	7. Tragic

**This intensity**

Ch. 7

_Tragic_

* * *

A knock sounded on the Hotel room door. Both Damon and Elena paused, unnerved. This was getting to be a little absurd at this point.

"Expecting someone?" her voice sounded small and strained with yearning.

A determined fire lit Damon's eyes. His "NO" was dead on and straight, nearly colder than ice could freeze. Everything about him went artic at that moment, and Elena wiggled her way free. It also caused her to close her mouth and wait for whatever was coming next. It was these moments, when darkness clouded his face, where he looked almost surreal, that Elena felt the fear creeping down her small spine.

_I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of his glare_, she thought uneasily. And once more hot to cold.

Staring up at him intently, she felt his frame become ridged when the second more urgent sounding knock came. "I could literally kill whoever is on the other side."

She started and he waved her off. "Damon-"

"Fuck," he grumbled and let Elena sit up straight as he backed away from her. Once she righted herself, she questioned him with her eyes.

He mouthed "Rose" to her. A second later his hand ran through his hair disheveling it more.

"Damon," Rose hollered. "I know she's in there-I smell her. Open this door right now."

"Go away," he said pushing Elena behind him.

Smell? _What an awkward way to put it_…she wondered. Her brows knitted in a small V as she studied him, the door, and awaited a reaction. _Who the hell says that?_

"I've got five hundred on you; don't make me break the penthouse door open." She shuffled some, and Damon's eyes widened. Before he could move, Rose had slammed the door wide open breaking it off the hinges and stared at them.

"Five hundred what?" Elena asked right before.

Now they both stared at each other, and Elena could feel the anger or rage split the air in half. "I told you," Rose said waving a finger at him. "Leave her alone. Hasn't she been through enough already?"

Damon mocked her with the malice in his eyes. "She wants me-" he began.

Rose gave him her doubtful look, and then her eyes landed on a frightened Elena. "Honey come here. This isn't you."

Fumbling a bit with her top, she tried to rearrange it despite the flaming red of her cheeks. She looked down, realized what she almost had done, and sighed. "I don't know what I want," she said aloud. "We can't stop it. It's too intense…like I will die if I don't touch him. I hate it, but…" she trailed off. "I don't know anything anymore." The strings in her voice cracked with heaviness. She just wanted this to be over with.

Rose's eyes darted to Damon whose gaze softened some when it'd settled on Elena. It was apparent to her that these two were feeling something as old as time. Shock littered her face as well as confusion. "What have you _done_?" Her voice was softer than a whisper.

Damon stilled_. She knows_, he thought with worry. This isn't something you announced to a stronger vampire; A vampire with questionable tendencies at the moment. _What is her game_? She was after something, he just wasn't sure what, and only that it included Elena. Once his eyes met hers, they hardened into blue orbs of Power.

"Elena," Rose said again. "I brought you here to find a life-a real _life_. You were so sad, and you had finally started to live. He will only bring you pain." Her eyes fell to Damon. "It's what he does. I guess it doesn't matter to you now, but…"

_Cryptic_, he mused. She wasn't using any Power on Elena, not even a hint of compulsion.

Elena's eyes widened and she regarded Damon whose jaw jerked. "You know him? Not as just a tutor, but how?"

Rose shook her head. "Heard of him-a lot of him. Mostly bad." Her eyes softened some around the edges when she met Elena's gaze. It only confused Damon further. "He's not worth it, trust me this once. I decide to sit and talk to him about leaving you alone at the library after the last time things got heated."

"And what about you," Damon countered. "She couldn't even leave the room. What have you to say for yourself on that?"

"A safety measure." Rose crossed her arms and became guarded once more.

"Why would you need it? She's just a human."

_What the hell_, Elena glared at the two completely avoiding her. _Human, we are refereeing to me as human now? _Suddenly it was just too much; the secrets the desire and even the friendship.

Rose caught on that he was baiting her, and she stifled a 'caught ya' laugh. "From you."

"HELLO?!" Elena, finally jumbled and flustered, waved her hand in an X fashion. "I'm right here. Mind telling me what's going on?"

Rose drew forward, intent on meeting her gaze, "Nothing, we're all fine. I came to visit-"

Damon felt Rose's Power rise then. His eyes narrowed as he wanted to know the answer to an important question. Could she sway Elena when the girl was angry?

Elena's eyes drew in the absurdity of her tone, "What the fuck, Rose?"

Cutting her off fast and cold, Rose stood back alarmed. Elena had _never_ fought her. She was strong, nearly incapable of being compelled at the moment. Her eyes fell on Damon and questioned him, but his smirk told her he'd experienced the same thing.

_Clearly not_, Damon regarded the brunette. "You cannot do that when she is mad. Tsk, tsk," he added as he gloated.

"But you _have_ done it, I know you have. She wouldn't have come here otherwise." She raked her eyes over Elena who burned a brighter red. "She's never _had _to be so angry. What did you do to her?"

"She couldn't leave the room, Rose. Mind telling her why she nearly had a panic attack trying to leave the room?"

"Forget it,' Elena mustered. It was completely obvious they wanted to fight. She bent down, grabbed her plane ticket and headed for the door. "You all can stay, argue, I don't give a shit. But I'm out of here."

Both Damon and Rose called out to her.

She whirled on them, "I thought you were a _friend_, and _you_-" she motioned to Damon. "I don't want to see you. There is a reason red flags are going off in my head. I don't know what you are both up to, but I'm _finished_. I don't know why I agreed to stay here. This isn't me either," she tossed to Rose. Her eyes were hurt, yet resolved, causing Elena to shrug it off. If they refused to tell her what they were talking about, she was done.

"You going to tell her?" Rose said just as Elena reached the door.

He turned away while Elena stopped and waited, "tell me what?" She turned her body to half face them. He bit his lower lip in a tight manner, and Rose cocked her head. "What's up with you Salvatore? Looks like you're having a _feelings_ type of problem over there. It can't be!" she added sarcastically.

Elena was watching them, "Damon isn't your name?" A furious tone settled in the air.

He slummed over. Surprised, Rose watched him intently. "You won't say anything at all?" Amazement lingered in her tight tone, but this captured Elena's attention.

"Damon?" Elena asked one last time. It was like she was pleading, yet he closed his eyes willing it all away.

"Leave her alone, Rose. Let's both walk away before something bad happens. I will only if you will."

Her brows furrowed and Rose's gaze fell on her. After several silent moments, Rose spoke softly. "It's his last name." She came closer to Elena's side watching her reactions, judging, wondering. Did he tell you why you're feeling the way you feel. About the intensity-as you put it- at all?"

Elena's eyes silently implored her friend to say what was obviously heavy and hidden in mystery. "Damon?"

He turned slowly, bare faced and cold, yet there was a hallow tiredness about the eyes. "Elena, its best if you go. She's right…nothing good ever follows in my wake." He looked so lost and forlorn, she almost gave in.

Rose simply scoffed and clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. "It isn't that easy, not anymore Damon. Not for you or for her."

Her voice was crushed, small, weightless. "Then that's it, after all of this? You'd rather I walk out this door before telling me about anything, and everything?"

He nodded not meeting her eyes. "Take the ticket, go where ever you want. There is no date set for it…you pick."

Rose rolled her eyes. "He's a _vampire_, Elena. And you are twin flames-two souls that merge into one. In your head you probably have some siren going off saying 'mate'? You want to nail him in the worst possible and most frequent ways? Amiright?" She leaned her head to the side and said, "we call it the intensity before…sex. Seems relevant but not very inventive. It's very rare and usually beautiful when the opposite is…more compatible or likeable." She reached to put a hand on Elena's back, and the girl shrugged her off sharply. Rose lost her smile and stared at the two brown eyes that could have murdered anything they sought.

"You and I are _not_ friends. Not anymore. Vampire, ridiculous!" Elena whirled on her then, and Damon's face fell. He knew she wouldn't take it well. Elena simply continued. "Is this your idea of some joke on my behalf? What did I ever do to you? Do you think this is funny?! Do you?"

Elena had taken the ticket in her hands and was looking at it with some face the other two couldn't contemplate. When Rose's words hit her ears, she simply laughed. Then she started to cry just as fast.

"It's rare, Elena. And I feel sorry for you that fate picked this piece of shit-"

"We never had a choice," Damon interrupted. "We just _are_." Then his eyes fell onto her, a series of emotions bubbling onto that blank face. "This is why you should go before we…get closer. You still have a chance to live a normal life." His blue orbs were a fascination of themselves, a sea of glowing emotional tides. Elena felt calmness settle over her mind. _He really believes what she said_. Her nerves, however, fought against this. _They're mad…_

"She still can choose," Rose said hopeful as well. Elena's brown eyes peered over at her friend, and they fell as the depth of pain that ran through Elena surface.

Damon seemed to be mourning, "Is there real choice here, Rose. Look at us, look at her. I can't make her forget."

"I don't want to be near either of you. This isn't real."

Both Damon and Rose exchanged a look. Alarm rose under the skin as she denied them.

Rose's face remained intent on Elena. Damon's eyes bulged. "Fine," Rose said with a heavy heart. Within one fluid motion, Rose slashed Elena's forearm causing her to scream out. Seemily out of nowhere, a pain slashed through her arm and blood welled to the surface. "Damon will have to make the choice for you sweetie. Or I will."

Elena reared backward, eyes wide and frightened. Rose continued to speak. "You leave _me _no choice but to make me force you to see the truth. You can't go back Elena. You know about us, you know about the bond, you've shared blood. I can't undo this Damon. She's too strong. I only hope you can forgive me for the shit he's put before you. Either I have to let you die as I found you, or he will have to turn you."

"Turn me? What? No!" She turned to run, but Rose was in front of her.

Clearly, Elena could see the pain in her eyes. "I saved you once," she pushed aside Elena's hair from her face as a mother would a child. "I didn't want this for you."

Elena tried to slap her, but Rose caught her arm mid swing.

"Why!" Elena cried at her. She was walled in between them. Hyperventilating, she stepped backward looking anywhere for an escape.

Damon started to speak. "Rose, we can make her _forget_."

"NO, she's too strong and when she gets angry it's too loose a cannon to leave out there. You made your choice when I warned you to stay away. She won't be able to stop any more than you and our rules say that cannot happen. I hoped she would accept the truth…"

A second was too long a moment before action took flight.

As the scent of her blood filled the air, something happened. Elena kept walking backward shocked, and Damon's face changed, he attacked Rose lunging for her throat. Elena's voice kept repeating _no, no, no_, her feet backing up still outward from the room.

Rose and Damon were in a death fight. As she watched, Rose picked Damon up with one hand, and tossed him against the wall. In a flash, or what looked to be a blur, Damon jumped up, snarled with a face full of blooded eyes and black veins, and ran for her middle knocking them both against the far wall.

Everything left her body, from awareness to feeling. _He was a ….was a…_

_They both are, _she realized as Rose's face did the same thing.

Neither was privy to how far Elena had moved backwards in her horror. A whoosh of air followed an almost weightless momentum flung her backward. Arms flailed out desperate to reach something, anything. Backwards she continued to go. Before she knew it, and just a second two late, Elena had tripped over pieces of the broken door. Time seemed to stop. Pain shot through her leg, a faint wetness on her leg, and then a numbing feeling. Then her gut tightened into a knowing fear.

Tick, tick, tick.

_I should have hit the floor_, she wondered just as she realized there was nothing to fall on. Nothing but stairs. "Please, no." She cried just as her head slapped against the edge of one of the stairs. A blinding pain shot through her head, then her arms and shoulders. There were sounds of cracking, grunting, and a few wheezes.

Tumble, tumble. The world was a mass of blurriness and circles.

Sounds, gurgling, blood. She was choking on it. Faint stairs and yellow lights flashed before her eyes. Bump, bump, then silence. She couldn't breathe, pain….so much pain. Two forms turned the corner just above her, she couldn't make them out.

From far away, she felt arms encircle her, maybe someone calling her name? She was so tired. In the haze of her pain was a sense of relief. _Home, maybe I'll go home now_? _Mommy…_the pain, once severe, began to fade. It was like she was floating…floating…away…at least it was over now.

It was the last thought she had as she died in Damon's arms.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is mostly done. Won't be long. :D Also, expect some romance (softer side) to come in and a completion to some questions (what Elena remembers, Rose) and lust/love after that. We will run through the next parts kind of fast depending on Elena, Rose's choices, and Damon's remorse. Her resolve is what will make or break them. Can Elena save Damon from his torment?


	8. The changing

**This Intensity**

Chapter 8

_The changing_

* * *

**Rose** stood at the top of the stairs eyes wide while a hand slid over her face. Shoulders were up to her neck as she tried to force her body to respond to the girl at the bottom of the stairs. No not a body, but a twisted and mangled rag doll, she corrected herself. Tears ran down her face as her hands shook from shock. Going from that to this… to seeing her …dead-it blew Rose away.

While life seemed trivial, this reminded her just how fast things could change.

Most of her knuckles were stained with Damon's blood still; Damon who was at the foot of the stairs calling to Elena. She knew that feeling. It was the raving & the ranting-the all-out emptiness as he realized Elena was dead. Elena's metaphorical blood was also on her hands. It hung heavy in the air as it seeped from her limp body.

Christ, what have I done? She thought bewildered with horror.

And he had no idea about what her intentions were here. It looked bad, real bad, Rose surmised. There was nothing worse than a vampire hell bent on vengeance. Damon had had his emotions off for some time now, becoming deadly in the night. This would be tenfold once his numbness wore off. She had no doubt her life as she knew it was over.

Oh god, what awaits you after this? Rose asked herself. She was not so lucky to have a ring like him. It gave him the ultimate advantage over her despite her years and strength. A new found swirl of fear poked its head out. Not many things could get to her or rile her up but he was one of them. Other men he'd encountered knew fear by the mere sound of his name. She slowly let her eyes close, took a breath she didn't need, and blew it out trying to center herself. His brother had once been worse, in many ways, she thought to herself. See it through Rose. Lexi had changed lives, so can you.

Elena changed the name of the game though.

She could hear Damon as he shook Elena gently, tried to give her blood, but there was no response. His mood rose and fell like a series of waves, the emotion taking him on a tormented journey. His sobs were loud, unbelieving, shattering to her ears. She couldn't hear a heartbeat either. There wouldn't be anything alive after that kind of fall. She closed her eyes tightly, bit her lip, and wiped the tears from her eyes with new resolve.

Too many innocent people had died because of this man. He wouldn't stop in his vengeance for Elena's life. He'd make everyone pay-vampire and human alike. If it was the last thing she'd do, Rose knew her life would end with his as well.

In all the five hundred years she'd lived, death never got any easier. Elena was special; he had no idea of just how much. The line of vision before her began to blur, and it was with great remorse she let out a rough cry. Her limbs shuddered with strength to be reckoned with. "This is my fault," she whispered.

Damon called to her, begged her to wake up. It only fueled the pain Rose was feeling inside her chest. Elena couldn't hear him. He'd found his angel-the other half of his soul, and now she was dead.

Rose could hear men banging on the hallway door asking what all the commotion was about. It was as if a slow motion movie were taking place, and not real life. Anger seethed through her veins, the smell of blood perfumed the air like a cloud of drugs. But its Elena's blood, don't give in, don't give into the monster! She shivered, squared her shoulders, and went to the door. Rose knew exactly what he was feeling, and didn't find it odd that he finally understood what Elena's loss would mean to him. It would have been the same for her if he'd slept with her and left. His frantic pleas fell on dead ears, though, and the irony of such a thing was not put past her.

4 heartbeats sounded on the other side of the door. Ok, here we go. With the finality of the thought, Rose became the predator.

With a sigh, she pulled the door ajar just enough. Two men pushed her, to which she slammed the door on them. She braced herself for the third while an arm came out and right hooked the fourth. Number three made the mistake of catching her eyes. She compelled him; whirled on number four with her heel dropping him to the ground. Once they were all settled, compelled and compliant, she looked back to Damon. He hadn't even left Elena's side.

His eyes were a rage of red flames just beneath the surface. Though her stomach coiled ready to fight, he lingered, watched, waited.

Elena had fallen down the long stair way just outside the penthouse door. The rush of security was no surprise there. Hopefully those would be the only four that came. She'd compelled them to call for maintenance and rule the disturbance settled. Her body was limp; as if someone had tossed her down, like she was paper rather than a body. No one should look that mangled, Rose thought. Limbs were at odd angles, blood seeped from any orface imaginable, and lifeless eyes stared out at her.

Damon continued to watch her as the eventuality sunk in. It was like he was enjoying her pain. What monster wishes to lick the blood of a fallen innocent? He was trying to breathe as well, a hopeless but rhythmic pastime to help one focus over the need to feed. The double edged sword of what they were played heavily on her mind. Her head tilted once again to the side as a tremor settled in her body. All of the fight dragged out of her in that moment. I have failed to save her, she realized. Unable to move or defend, she simply crumpled to the ground with a big O shape on her mouth and her bottom lip trembled.

Eyes once sad and confused-lost eyes were now barren and devoid of playful life. A life Rose had come to respect. A life she loved and had saved in its worst hour. Her stomach twisted ready to purge itself. In all her five hundred years, she'd never felt a pain as great as this one. She'd never let anyone inside, not in all her long years on the go.

"NO!" she screamed out in a gurgled wrath. She pummeled down the stairs and landed at Damon's side no longer caring if he wished to end her life. His face was forlorn, eyes wide, unbelieving. Momentarily distracted, his face was once again lost. He held her close, rocked her, and talked to her as if she were still here. Rose's hand shook as she reached for Elena's eyes.

It was his turn to be in denial.

"D-Damon," she uttered. He pulled the body away and closer to himself. Eyes usually wide with mischief or dancing with stars now looked hallow. With a closer look, Rose noted that Damon's humanity was fracturing, his rationale and capability were struggling across his features like a bad movie. On, off, on and off. he didn't know how to cope.

On again, "No, you _can't be dead_. Not you. No," he rasped. "She was supposed to go away, but not like this. Not like this…" he broke down holding her close, softly placing her odd angled neck on his bicep. "Oh, god no. Not her," he wailed. "She _was mine,"_ he whispered. "Meant for me…and I let her go…" Off again.

Rose nodded, completely understanding the gift of what he'd lost. She choked back a sob. "Damon," Rose tried again, "She's gone. Her eyes…"

Damon pulled back a fraction, and his chest heaved with emotions too tight he thought he would burst. Death followed him. It always had. Feelings, oh how he hated them. Somehow he couldn't turn them off. Not right now. Perhaps later after he killed Rose he would. And he would in relish her screams. But right now, Elena deserved his mourning. It was just them and one girl who had no one else to grieve for her.

"No," he said looking at her, smoothing her hair. Pain, loss, it was like a renaissance picture that was as never ending as history itself. The depiction of a scene, beautiful but deathly, stared back at them forever stuck in time. Once more he rocked her looking no older than a young boy in his pain. It painted his imagery of pain. Just like how we all feel as the number of loved ones pass. We never change, but we lose something when they die. Rose withdrew and stood watching him. There was no arguing.

He felt wetness on his face. And it had been so long he forgot what would cause such a thing. Tears, he looked at his hand in disbelief. And this one simple girl had done to him what no other had done in over a hundred and twenty years. With her large almond shaped brown eyes, her sultry curves and a decadent smile; she'd brought him to his knees, made him feel, and struck him where it hurt worse than life itself. And I never even loved her, not the right way, Damon thought with regret. His heart burned with cold hard fury. Just as quickly she was gone, vanished into the afterlife without him. Oh how he ached inside…

Something welled in his gut, some type of unimaginable pain ripped through him. There was never a more alone place to be, never a deeper hole in which to not feel, and no greater loss than the moment he realized she was…gone. The world was empty, vacant, devoid of the life he'd come to love as it vibrantly lit off her skin. That same skin was now harsh and had a slight bluish tint. Skin that had cuts and blood, skin marred with bruises.

At the same time comprehension dawned on him, quenching the ache just as fast as it had begun. In this big wallow of darkness he'd found himself in, there was a flicker of hope. Ah, now he knew why. He scowled at Rose with all the disgust he'd even felt. Apprehension hit full force and knifed him to his core. "This _is_ your fault."

"Damon, she died. Let her go." He glared at her with an even profounder hate than he had earlier. Rose reached for him, and he stood knocking her aside.

"She's not _gone_." Something about the way he said it startled Rose.

"Are you _mad_? Damon, people are coming. maybe-" She lifted herself up. "There is no _heartbeat_. I don't have time to coach you into realization. We already saw four people run in here-"

"**Then send them away!**" he screamed at her, still holding a lifeless Elena. Her limbs jostled from side to side as his anger shook their bodies. Rose threw up, falling back to her knees as she retched all over the floor. It made the scene look worse; littered and covered in blood more so than it already was. She'd fed heavily before coming here. she wanted to be strong to fight for Elena, but she'd sent the poor thing spiraling to her own death.

He stood over her, towering almost. "That's what you deserve for what you did to her."

Not understanding, her tear strained eyes looked up confused. "What do you mean? I just wanted to _protect_ her. To save her from people like you. I cut her arm; I didn't throw her down the stairs." She brushed her knees off and stood. "I _do_ blame myself."

Was it the truth or the fight he was mad about? She didn't know. All she could see was homicide in his eyes directed at her.

He gave his most scary smirks and a short laugh. This was going to get bad.

She dropped her head, "I thought you were going to use her, hurt her, just like you've done to the others. Damon, this wasn't her. I guess it doesn't matter-"

"Of course it _matters_," he spat in a harsh tone. "I wanted her, but I wanted to set her free. I am not human; don't expect the same bullshit from me. _Why_ did you _cut_ her?"

Dammit, she thought flustered. We don't have time for this. "To prove a point." She looked at Elena again. "You're a vampire without emotion who was awakening once more. I was sent here to kill you. We've waited and tried everything to get you to wake up, flip the switch-whatever you want to call it. This was the last straw. Then I learned just who and what was stirring you awake, making those emotions long hidden arise. For my best friend's sake, I waited as long as I could. Even after all you did to your brother he believed you could be saved. This was all that was left, but you were going to fuck her and leave her."

"Who waited for what?"

"Stefan and Lexi for starters. Sage too. Yes," she said as he flinched. "Despite how shitty you were to her, and of course the governing house was not happy in the least. You know the ones that make all the rules and laws you carelessly break and flaunt? Who leaves dead bodies out in the open? Who kills out in the open? Who fucking feeds out in the goddamn open? And then you chase this girl…who anyone could have hurt to get to you…seriously? Are you just waiting for someone to end it for you? What about her? What if I were someone else stalking you and found her? I waited for Elena's sake, not yours."

He looked at the floor, the stairs, then at Elena. "It ended the same did it not? You were afraid _I'd_ hurt her, but _you_ did."

"Damon-" She looked at him and his eyes met hers directly. He was waiting. "Having sex and leaving her-whether watching from the shadows or not-compelled or not-she'd feel your loss. How did you think that would work out for her?"

"Maybe I didn't think it through. I'm not human. **I don't feel!**" Damon's mind flashed. There had been no reason to have emotions since his maker was not dead as he'd presumed. She'd been living it up and stalking his brother, of course, and cared nothing for him. Life was boring, he'd seen everything, done more, and it was just so endless. So his long undead life was just as meaningless as his short lived one after all he'd suffered through to free the bitch. Then Stefan had elongated a meaningless life and left him for his killings. Sage had taught him the one thing he needed to survive and enjoy life. Lexi had tried to change him just as Sage had. No one saw him. Add that in with all the countless others, and that was how it was. The waiting and hoping was all for nothing.

"You feel right now, don't you?"

"Stefan did this to me. I just wanted to die. And when my unlife had no purpose, and while the waiting was never ending for dear old Katherine, what was the point? All I have done is suffer for other people. I've changed, been used, and I've never been enough. I just wanted to live a little." He gave her a wicked smile. "I'm never good enough for anyone. Why should I care?" His face closed down then.

"What you have in your arms was the reason to care. You put everyone in the same category. I never judged you then."

"But you do now, as I am."

"You make bad choices, and you had a great heart. If everything leads you to this moment…" she shook her head resigned.

"She just died, Rose. Are you seriously arguing with me about my persona?"

When he looked at her, she saw him flicker awake again. God, this is taxing. he doesn't know what to do, or how to feel, she thought flustered.

Rose continued trying to drive the point home. "You would have made her life hell leaving. You were her _flame_. If that didn't change your tune nothing would. I was trying to stop you from bonding her to you. I wanted her to see you for who you are, not what you compelled her to forget. Surely you heard of the legends? Why would you do that and contemplate leaving her. What you feel now was nothing to what she would have felt. She lost everyone, Damon. Everyone. Much like you had. Why would you do that to her?"

"I've failed every other time and in every other way. Did you not say that death follows me, I am not good enough…" He looked down at Elena. "Can't a poor demon love just once before he meets his end? Even she left me." But that was before she died, he thought to himself. Maybe he would have loved her, maybe he could have even stayed. Such nonsense thinking never did him any good. He was a monster, he knew it, and he'd made peace with it. "I am what I am."

Rose flinched then, but Damon was unsure why. "What I found was a trail of blood, sex, and booze. Not as bad as your brother in some ways, but careless, daring, obvious in others. You put us all in danger. We tried to reason with you, gave you time. Lexi-she tried in the 70's and you hurt her. She was my friend and believed she could help you. Then you murdered her on his birthday on a whim. Who does that?"

"So you come to kill me, yet nail me worse. If you loved her you would have run with her at the first chance."

"You know I'd never out run you-not with someone like her. You'd follow her to the end of the world and back. It was too late." She tilted her head watching him looking at Elena. "You found her before I _visually found you here_. Elena wouldn't come. I had to compel her to forget."

"Someone like her," he sang bitterly. "You keep saying that."

"You feel it, don't lie. In a matter of days you knew someone was here, but by then you'd already met her. You didn't run, you watched over her though. You handled this extremely badly. Maybe you were not aware of it, but you cannot just fuck someone like her and let her go. You have no idea the state she was in when I found her." Damon gave her a quizzical look. She didn't elaborate.

"I gave her…a chance. I tried to stay away from her, but _I can't_." he closed his mouth tightly. "I physically can't. I need her…what the fuck is wrong with me." Then his eyes darted at her like he'd caught her scent. "Then you hurt her. And now…"

"Now we bury her." In a brief awareness, Rose spoke, "your emotions are on," she said with a heavy heart. "Is this real? Now?" a resentful laugh sounded. "We were supposed to find and kill you. You'd become that big a threat."

"You can't kill me when they are on, can you? You have to take me back to be judged. Desiccated. It is nothing to what is in store for you if she doesn't make it."

"Damon, what are you _talking_ about? Elena died, get it through your sick thick skull."

"You're old but not so smart. I didn't want this for her."

"Sure." Rose wouldn't put it passed someone like Damon Salvatore to lie. His reputation was sizable to say the least. His maker had done a number on him as well as his brother. Since then he'd fought darkness, succumbing sometime in the 1920's. Ever since, he'd left trails of bodies and tears in his wake. There was not the slightest bother to clean up his own mess. Before he'd been careless-after Sage. But then it had gotten worse. It was like he was searching for a reason to be killed.

Damon Salvatore did not love, but Rose's heart almost welled with the sorrow of this death. He'd shut it off again-she knew he would. And who could blame him for his life really had been tragic. Elena was so much more than even she could price. She'd brought the devil himself out of hiding.

It would have saved him from the death he was warranted. Something his brother would have wanted. She'd helped save the world's most notorious ripper with the help of her old friend Lexi. Then Damon had killed her sometime in 2012 for no apparent reason on his brother's birthday. To her, saving Damon was beyond hopeful-it was regrettable. He was just that bad he'd need to be put down a.s.a.p. She took the job because of Lexi, of course.

This was Rose's revenge, with the help of a small circle of people who tracked and killed the most dangerous of their kind. But that was a story and an emotional roller coaster for another time. It was heartbreaking, all of it was.

He would turn it all off again, and so she wondered what the best course of action would be. Kill him now or wait?

She'd been sent here to get rid of him-fact. She had no idea he'd fall for her girl that was like a child-a sister-to her. It only made things worse. It was the loss of humanity that came with age and years. A small detachment from reality as we once knew it, she thought bitterly.

Of course he was beautiful, a sex Popsicle, but not salvageable-not after this. "Damon, Elena was a good girl. Look at her now. Let me take you in." She waved a hand at her fallen friend. "She was going insane the last week or so. You made her crazy with doubt and self-loathing. You took her to the edge. All she wanted was someone to care enough to stay around. Tell me Damon," Rose's eyes were like arrows, "you probably tried to sell her on the man slut you are, didn't you? And she stayed…I just can't believe you. Do you have any idea how hard it was getting her to this place?"

"It was hard to remain so off in her presence. She woke me up inside." God, what have I done? Damon thought over his pursuit of Elena and could have smacked a hand over his head. He was an old man, and should have known better. Better than the child he acted like.

"I warned you in the library. I _loved_ her, Damon. You want a fight…you got it. I'll bring others if you resist coming in with me. Your time is at an end. Do the right thing and stop shit like this from happening. If even just for no other reason than how you tormented your own goddamned flame, please stop it all. Please."

"Reasoning with the devil Rose? Tsk, tsk. You loved her?" Damon's voice was surprised, yet territorial as he laughed in her face. "You let her close to me. What kind of love is that? Seems like you wanted to draw out your mark more than you loved and protected her."

"She's easy to love," Rose touched a strand of Elena's hair. "I saw she made you question things. An old woman can have a little hope in love, can't she? I guess not, for this ain't a book and there is no happy ending. I never wanted it to be you. Hell no, but I had no choice in the matter," she said softly. Damon must still be surprised that he didn't notice or her hand or it could have been severed. "So few people in life can look at you and see right into your soul. She was like that. It's not just my fault, Damon. She was close to killing herself when I met her. And now she's dead as soon as she met you. It hurts."

He was stunned. "She told you her story?"

"Of course she did. And," Rose sighed dropping her hand. "I loved her for it. Her trust was like a gem, sparkling and bright. Fresh, warm like the sun I can no longer feel on my skin. I miss it Damon-more than anything. It sounds ridiculous, I know." She wiped her eyes. "I don't have a ring. Honestly, your maker had something in mind for you if she gave it to you."

Damon laughed. "Yeah, as a treat for her best loves brother. I think she'd screw a pole if it got her something she wanted."

"She's a walking definition for the word 'cunt'." She sighed, "It was so long since I had a family, or a friend-a sister. I move a lot. I have to kill my marks to earn back my place in our world-the right to live after helping Trevor. I have to hunt shitheads like you."

"Gee thanks." Damon nodded her towards the room. It seemed funny they'd argued outside the penthouse door, but whatever kept him there seemed to have passed. They moved quietly. The guards remained passed out so it seemed like no one else was coming. She nodded and followed. He carefully laid Elena on the bed and began to clean her body as Rose picked up things to stay busy. It was a trivial thing, but it made the pain in her chest lessen. Elena looked like an angel, not yet discolored other than a slight shade of blue.

Damon was the first to speak, "How long have you been with her?"

"A year and a few months."

"Why do you have to hunt 'ones like me'?"

"Payment for running with Trevor, _my flame_. From the bullshit he pulled-so I get it Damon I do. Long story there." She waved him off. "its about now, not then. We are old enough to have learned to move on and learn from our mistakes."

He ignored the last part. "Elena lost everyone?" He stood up and pulled a blanket over the body.

Rose twitched, but remained quiet for a minute. Maybe this was how the asshole grieved? "Yeah, the entire family. She made it fun to live again. Part of her reached me-I just wanted to give that back to her. I guess I didn't want to lose her the way I lost _my flame_. Every day I live it puts me further and further from the time we loved. I have no family, no offspring of my own. There were so few people over the centuries…I didn't want to see you both miss out on this. I literally had you so many times, but I saw how you…were." She dropped her eyes. Romantic at heart, she'd made a bad mistake. "I wanted that for her, yet not with you. Maybe if she woke you…but then you still behaved badly. You never learn, and that's why I am here."

He nodded but never took his eyes of his angel. "My father hated me, my maker simply fucked me, and my brother was too good for me. Everything I lived for, loved, or care about…it was all a lie. No one wanted the real Damon. Katherine was my fault-I know. My choices…" he looked up to Rose. "Lexi reminded me of who I was. Bitter memories. Things I couldn't face. Endlessly alone. She made me think and want to…try. When I was back in Mystic Falls, it stirred up some stuff. Mostly regret. I was a project to her-to my brother. It only spoke of the same things i'd been running from my whole life. Every time I saw her it reminded me of all I lost. I never had someone like her. It was always Stefan. I'm tired of it. That was then, and yes, this is now."

Rose nodded glad he had acknowledged that statement. "I _cut_ her so you'd show your true colors. I cut her because I love her-despite hating you and what you've done. I hate you for what you did to Lexi, but then I understand pain. It was her wish that you would flip the switch. To go home to see your brother and make amends aside that bitch maker of yours. She knew you before all of this. Said the pain and loss would get to you-and it has." That caught his attention. "I didn't expect to scare Elena so bad that she'd back up…and fall…that you'd be so strong in the fight we wouldn't notice. It was all so fast…that she would die." Her voice as weak and quivered at 'die'.

"What did you expect? Did you forget the intensity of the feelings when a human learns what we are?" He began to stoke Elena's hair. "What must she have thought-how scared she must have been."

Damon examined Rose's features and decided she wasn't an immediate threat. Plus he was going to need some help in the coming days. With his heart at somewhat of an ease for the moment, it was easier to hold back his emotions. This is something everyone went through and nothing was going to be out of the ordinary.

After a long pause, he drew out a breath and she looked over at him. He looked back to Elena. "I don't think your friends would be as forgiving to me. And this causes me a big problem that I am going to need some help with. If you are up to it. Lexi" he started, "I'm sorry about her, but I can only offer this in exchange for my words. I know they mean nothing. As much as I want to kill you right now, I need your help." It was several moments before he spoke again.

Curious, Rose wanted to hear him out. At the end of the day, there was no real reason to risk her life's work for this man. She only wondered if he'd already begun to seek his revenge and sucker her. He'd done it to Lexi. There was a slight quiver in his voice, and it explained at once why he was so at ease all of a sudden.

She nodded, "Go on."

He took another breath, as if this were a hard choice to make, and spilled the secret only he was aware of. "She's not dead," he said and she scoffed at him. He waved her off abruptly. Next, he paused to tell Rose the real reason he was with Elena in this room.

"Damon-"

"Rose, _shut_ it." He tried to say it again, "we shared blood _last night_."

"WHAT?!" Color drained from her face.

He quickly continued, "I'm not going in anywhere to people who would kill me. Not now. If you bring people they will hurt her. If you hurt me, you will hurt her. If you defy them they will kill you. We're fucked. I can't give you Lexi, but Elena's fate is in your hands. She will turn with my blood in her system. _A mate's blood_, Rose. A twin flame. I don't know if Trevor turned you or you him, but you would kill her all over again if you bring me in and I die. I need you here in case I do-you've survived and I have no clue as to how. If the legends are true this could get bad. They will not let me go-you know this. They are judge and jury." He let that sink in as he stared her down. "Those old vampires-the reek of the old ways. You kill _me_, you'll kill _her_. You decide." Then he looked slowly down at her face, a pained expression crossing his. "If she dies or fails to make it…I'm coming for you. I don't care if I die. There is no world without her in it. This is your fault…that she died. It is my fault she will wake up and live-like this."

There was nothing she could make herself say. "You seem oddly calm…"

"I need to know she will be OK, Rose. How the fuck do you live like this-with this feeling? What else can I do? Run? You have me by the balls. I am glad she will live. The time to think about what if is over. It is as it is."

Rose's eyes widened with understanding. She didn't know how she had made it day to day without Trevor, and he hadn't even turned her. They'd been vampires who simply found one another. In this case, Damon seemed honestly committed to his new vampire, and he had turned his own flame. That was huge. Elena would live a life of agony if he died. It could be his saving grace if they could get Elena adjusted-and fast.

Just the thought of poor Elena as a vampire set her nerves with unease. Elena, I'm so sorry. Would she feel anything but her draw to him? It would be worse. Her heart begged to fail. If Elena thought it was hard before, after was going to be hell. And of all the people to sire her. Rose felt tears fall down her face. She'd never felt so inexplicably tired until now. "God, no…I feel the weight of all the blood I spilled over the ages, tonight."

"Had you waited a day, had you placed your own blood in her, she may have lived to survive me. She's going to wake up like us-_in hell_. Wondering if what she feels for me is real or the bond of a sire and not a man. I'll never know if she really feels for me-if she can forgive me. What if there is some sort of sire bond?" His tone was frantic once more.

"She does love you. It's how it's meant to work. I mean think of it as a puzzle; only you two fit each other. Feelings are irrelevant because they are real. You are her, and she is you. There is no two ways about it. You both are destined for one another. Its really that simple."

"You talk about choice but you took hers away with your actions. You scared her."

"I know. She was here with you for a reason. She'll remember stuff-which I hope is nothing to be ashamed of, Damon." Rose gave him a glare and his eyes dropped. She rolled her own eyes at the sheer unfathomable nerve of this guy. "Please tell me she won't hate you…"

"She will. Like I said, i am a vampire. I don't remember humanity-not well. Now she'll wake up like us. In o_ur life_! In our hell."

"No, what we make of it, Damon. You have to fix what you messed up." Rose uttered and the sinking feeling returned to her stomach. "You can't watch from the shadows, Damon. Not once you bond with someone that is yours. I get that you have a hard time understanding this. Perhaps you can both learn. I have no idea."

"This is who I am, a monster. How can she love me?"

"How can she not? She'll have issues, but if you love her you will wait. There are no cheats. Be glad she will share the same space as you."

"I didn't want this for her! Not her. Will you help me or not?"

"its bad, isn't it?" If she could have mauled him, had Elena not been so close, she would have. "You shouldn't have shared blood if you intended to go! What were you thinking-oh wait-you never do!" Rose tried to seize her pent up emotions as well. Anger returned and flashed across her features. She paced unrelenting that he was putting all the blame on her. This was his fault to and the shithead needed to learn that. There was no real choice here. For any of them. "I will help her, but not for you. This is for her. You got that Salvatore? For Lexi."

He sighed as a peace settled over him. She would live-maybe not how she wanted, but he would fight for her, along with her, until she was able to cope. Rose looked worried, starring at Elena. It was like she knew the girl wouldn't want to go on, and that scared him the most. Nothing had ever shaken him as badly as this. He had Rose here to help her, though. This wouldn't be the same for her as it had been for him-being alone. Elena may hate him, but she would be safe. He sniffed Elena's hair. I was trying to set her free, but in the end she is mine-as chosen by whatever the fuck fate deemed it so. Now she won't have a normal life again or even have a fucking _choice_. Damon placed his head in his hands, sorrow weighing on him heavily.

He felt the weight of one life this night.

Damon knew he didn't understand many things, but he knew what it took to survive. It was all he had to give Elena. Hopefully, Rose could give her the sister she'd never had. Maybe both of them could give her some semblance of a life. A life she could live and enjoy.

If only he knew just how hard things were about to get.

* * *

_**A/N: I forgot to post it and saw I was missing a chapter when I went to put up the next. Bummer! So the following one is done, but I'll post in a couple of days to get the readers caught up. Thank you for the encouraging feedback! I know I've ventured out of the romance, but it will come back. And it will be vampire intense.  
**_

**_I like a little fight before my romance blooms. Damon has a few things to learn, Elena a few things to make peace with, and now we know where Rose came from in all of this. She's a hired gun and has to maneuver herself in particular ways. Something a bit more set in reality is coming for our three characters and I hope you like what I have done with them so far. I also hope it's pretty normal for you guys (aside the twin flames aspect). I want it to feel a little more normal than rushed. A little strong on Elena's part as she comes to terms and finally makes her own clear choices. Damon has been controlling things for a while, but that's about to change. Next chapter opens up all the things Elena did not know. I am not a fan of weak women who just swoon. Nor of over bearing men. My girl is a fighter, and we are about to see that. Elena will come to terms with the life she knew and knows, what was withheld from her, and we will explore with her this journey of emotions. It needs to make sense. Damon also needs to grow, abet the budding humanity he is struggling with. Elena is now his equal-what he does matters. Anger resentment, trust and family, and finally love and survival. Any ideas are appreciated-fill my muse or take the ride as the story tells itself. I'm gearing for ten chapters, but I can go more if you guys think there is more to tell! Thank you again, and stay tuned for some steamy moments._**


	9. Wake me up inside

**This intensity**

Ch. 9

"_Wake me up inside_"

* * *

**(Elena) **

A loud roaring dug heavily into my ears. Was that happening inside or outside my body? Was I even in my body? It was like I was lost in some mythical haze; reaching up and out and just faltering before I could grasp onto something. Then there was the darkness, yelling, screaming, and then an all too long silence. It was so tiresome to try and do anything but drift.

My limbs were so heavy when I tried to move them; as if death had sucked the animation from my body. There were people here, I knew them, but I could not place them. It was a woman, a man, and a boy. Part of me felt the familiarities of the essences, but the rest was lost on me. They told me to fight, to go on, and to _live_. I knew I didn't want to. Part of me was curious as to why, and the other felt the passion of those words. Somehow I felt I had blamed myself, yet they didn't want me too. Nothing, not a memory or a feeling, could stir what caused me to feel that way. I wanted to go with them, desperately, despite never knowing who they were. There was nothing for me here. I knew I did know them, but I could not place them anymore than I could myself. They gave me a great sense of relief and peace, but then they were gone. One man, a young boy, and a woman. Gone.

Time seemed like forever here; i was not happy or sad really. That's when I felt the presence of another essence, but stronger this time. It was a man's presence, desperate, hunting, searching, calling. He called to someone named Elena, but there was only me here. I ignored him, though he was persistent and annoying.

What was this place? I didn't know where I was-if even who I was. Everything hurt from the inside out. So I let myself drift, feel free, and walled myself in that notion. I didn't want to feel pain anymore. If I could burn I would have already melted. It seemed almost easier to bury down the pain than to face yet another day of the agonizing pain. I felt as though I was being pushed towards something else and further from the place with the people. I felt safer here. But I missed the comfort of the others. I'd always felt alone. That's when I started to notice that the man was alone. I could feel he was alone too.

And then it too vanished as soon as it began.

Today was it, though, silence hung heavy. Today I was going to free my soul from the wall protecting me and run. I could almost hear movement around me now, and a faint glowing pulsating light filtered in from behind my lids. Was that the light of a candle? Was I in a bath? Seemed reasonable to think that maybe I'd fallen asleep in the bath again. Rose would yell at me. Wait-Rose. A name...a person...the image faded.I was irate, angry, and tired. So very tired.

Then I was scared and I considered that maybe I was drowning having fallen asleep? I wanted to wake up then. I didn't want to drown-not again. Maybe the man was death coming for me? Maybe I was the name he called to? I felt such a strong desire to go to him, but I wasn't ready to die. And so I fought him fearing he was my end. I knew I had wanted to die for so long, I'd forgotten any other way. Now that I was here, I really didn't want to. I'd lived for...others, but not myself. Maybe that was the others I had felt before? Maybe this is why they had left me here-they wanted me to live too.

I did want to live, but I couldn't get myself out of this mist. The urge had gotten so bad, I felt frantic. Even the man, who was dim and far away, seemed afraid. I knew he could feel me as I did him, and knowing he felt the same fear made it easier to cope. Perhaps he wasn't death, but he was calling me to help me find my way? He wanted me to live too.

Someone was fighting for me! I must be Elena?

Trying to wake was like digging through a hole in the ground with mud all around. To make matters worse, I could feel wetness all over my body; slick and heavy like a fever almost. This couldn't be a bath…the smell was awful. The only thing I could smell was a faint metallic scent that lingered in the air. A large whoosh of air seized my lungs then, and I could feel myself jerking with the force of whatever was happening. The man seemed relieved, so I felt relieved. It hurt again, but not as much. I felt scared though. All too soon the moment passed and I let myself relax there. I had had no control of whatever was going on with my body. Then the hunger hit me like a hard slap in the face. I was no longer safe here. I had to get out.

It was like someone had breathed life into me in the most literal of ways. Everything surged forth in me; needs and desires, pain, and yearning. I could hear myself say, "Please help me," before seeping into that endless darkness once more. I'd never felt as helpless as I had then.

**(Damon)**

I paced as I had the last three days straight. Elena had gone feverish for a while as her body struggled to enter the transition. I didn't want to sleep in case she woke, I didn't want to shower and miss her eyes opening for the first time, hell I didn't ever want to be without her. Fuck me, this was insane.

I never thought I'd have to face such a day like today-for many reasons. First was worrying if she would make it, then what would happen if she did. Deep inside I knew the things she would remember, and she would hate me for what I had done. What she felt for me was real, but it was a little more complicated than that. I ran a hand through my almost mated hair and grumbled. I was starving, high spent, and angry. Through this whole thing, my views on this one girl had drastically changed. Emotions were full swing right now, so Rose was smart to stay away. Some days I wanted to beat her, others just snap her neck. After the third time I'd actually done it, and she'd stayed away.

Elena was a fighter, and she was finally unafraid of me. I had no idea where she was, but she was trying to break free. I felt this woman as an extension of myself in the most literal of ways. I didn't just like it, I loved it. There were so few things keeping me sane, but knowing I was her anchor to life was all I had. The consequence of such a thing was time. We ran out of it the day she was about to expire.

Rose and I argued about the choices I was taking away from Elena yet again. She was trying to stop me from easing her pain, let alone extending her life. I snapped Rose's neck and did what I had to do _for Elena_. I could almost feel Elena begging for her life. What else could I do?

Rose was furious with me for giving Elena human blood after the first night while waiting for her to wake. She had finally transitioned, but she didn't do it awake. I was almost relieved. If she didn't wake up, she couldn't _choose_ to feed. How awful was I for feeling this way? I made the choice for her, thinking if she wanted to let go after…riiiight. I was sure Elena wanted to live, and I wouldn't let her make a stupid choice to die. Helping was what I was going to do. It's what I told Rose, though Rose knew it wasn't the real truth of the matter. I wanted her to live more than die. Rose said I was being selfish-and not for Elena. I think it had a double meaning for me to make the choice for her. I wanted her to have the choice yes, but not more than I was willing to lose her.

How do you explain to a five hundred year old vampire that the one you love needs you to do something. Rose thought it was the bodies natural response when nearing death. Fuck her, she'd pissed me off one to many times. I was a douche bag. Trying to explain that I felt Elena begging me to help her was not something Rose understood-or even wanted to. This was something she and Trevor apparently never shared. Despite my attempts to console her, she got prissy with me. I knew Elena and I were going to be bonded tightly when she woke. her poor bod was so weak, she couldn't fight for herself. And so I did for her.

This was day two after the transition and she was still quiet. Rose said that we were linked and I believed her. I asked her what we should do about Elena not waking up, and she said it wasn't meant to be. Fuck that, I'd lost enough people in my life. I was Damon Salvatore; rude and loud, sexy and defiant. I took what I wanted when I wanted and I was selfish as hell. But this wasn't just for me. Or was it? I loved Elena Gilbert; she'd snuck up on me and changed my life. If it took every goddamned day, I would make it up to her.

Elena died because of us, and she needed to know what was going on. Maybe it was a worse way to do it, but I felt it would be what she wanted. I mean, if she were lost because of us, in some after life, her questions may keep her from finding rest. Or maybe I was delusional? Maybe death with her family was better than the life she would face? She deserved that choice though I was taking immediate death from her. We'd shared blood and the point was moot to me anyway. She'd be stuck in the veil all alone. She wasn't going to face pearly gates, she was going to wake up and discover a type of real hell. Or complete loneliness. I'd rather her hate me and live than to suffer either of the other options. It was logical right?

I had expected her to wake up and question the hell out of me, but all there was, was silence and pain.

What was I going to do-just let her die? I'd snapped Rose's neck the second time after she even tried to argue with me. It was her fault Elena was scared and frightened enough to fall down a flight of stairs. This was payback and Rose had to understand that it wouldn't end anytime soon. I was mad, and I was hungry, and she was all I had to break.

I couldn't let myself break no matter how close I came. Not until she woke and was safe from the abyss she was lost in. I called to her, tried to get inside her head, but we were always just shy of touching. It fucking annoyed the living shit out of me. What good was Sage's trick if I couldn't even get in Elena's mind and rip her free of the clouded mass she was lost in?

Elena was my soul mate- my twin flame-for god sake. There was nothing to it, and I wouldn't let Rose poke her nose in where it didn't belong. If she hadn't barged in, Elena and I would have been bonded as it was meant to be when we made love. This was Fate's choice not mine. And I had seen that she was giving into her feelings, what she also felt, and it elated me. My whole life I had felt alone, abused, and second best. I didn't need anything but this girl. I was a stalker, was I not? I knew I had many issues to work through, some of them outrages to a human girl, but I would find myself again. I would for her.

I found that I was accepting my emotions, my human, and this new array of possibilities. Maybe life would smile on me just this once? It would be just me and this girl-just for each other. No triangles, no wondering if it were real, just hard cold facts. She trusted this thing between us despite her better judgment. Now I'd have to face the pain and accusations before I had been able to give her any truths to the way events panned out. She'd remember when she woke up.

My soul was hers, and hers mine. I'd break her heart before I could explain any of it.

This would be my first real logical bond born of real emotion and eventual truth. I'd never loved anyone like this aside my mother perhaps. Not the same way, but with the same depth. This was real. She'd be alive, and maybe make the choice on her own to become like me. She'd see what a vampire could be-not just what I was-and join me. Or I would stand in the shadows protecting her if not. Its not a choice I could make, it simply just was. All of that was lost now. A beautiful journey was stolen from me and I was mad, real mad.

Now it was thrust upon her without choice and hardly any of the truth I was gearing myself up for telling her about would come with time and acceptance. BAM! She'd see me as the monster. I was an insecure bastard, I knew that. Maybe that's why I paced. I wanted to know if she would choose me, as a lover and as a person, before I dumped all this shit on her plate. I think knowing she was my flame made it easier for me to reach out. Before there was no reason to live with emotions on. Everything fucking hurt, everything fell apart. My emotions burned their way through defense after defense to meet with hers. Was it wrong? I guess. What other chance did I the monster have but to show they were worth something before the face gave itself away? It was wrong what I did-deceive her like that.

Fucking Rose!

Could Elena love a vampire such as myself? I was an emotionless killer. I doubted it. Then why did I chase her? Because I was meant to. Because I could. Because I needed to. I needed Elena like I needed blood. Like a human needs air. No, I needed her more than blood. More than sex and more than logic combined. I'd really fucked this up.

She hadn't woken at all that day, and I had never felt as lost as I did then. There were moments I could almost see her as I felt her, which was strange. I told Rose I knew Elena was in there, but she was fighting herself free of some unknown force. It only aggravated me more that I didn't understand what was happening.

Finally rage won out and I backed Rose into a corner and questioned her five hundred years of living. Was it worth a damn? She was my blood bag in all of this. I kept her weak, I know I hurt her, I just didn't care. She'd flaunted her strength at me earlier and so I was going to see what she could intellectually tell me. I wanted to see if any of her time alive meant anything to me now. She had nothing. Alas, she was a bargaining tool if the others found me. I remained diligent in that I could kill her the moment Elena failed to thrive. She knew it and I knew it.

Yesterdays calmness was over and gone. Through. Nadda. I'd expected Elena to wake up in transition like every other damned vampire. She didn't. I gave her blood, hoping she would make it. Thank god that had gone right. But then she didn't wake up again. FUCK!

So when Rose offered no explanation for why Elena hadn't woke after the blood and into the transition, I snapped her neck again. She said I was worse like this than when I had my emotions off. I asked her why, and she simply said I knew what I was doing now. She was right. I could kill someone, but killing Rose didn't have any draw backs. She'd just wake up and I could do it again. She was not my equal-she was my Superior. It wasn't my fault she was dumb enough to stay here when I was like this. Rose was not a woman to me, she was an older wiser (stupid) _vampire_. Her sex had nothing to do with my rage, only that her body was an outlet I used to exert my rage. I was furious too, because I wanted to tell Elena, to explain this all to her before she was forced to face it alone. Now worked up, I wasn't in any state to be reasonable. Rose was quiet, like she understood which only made this worse for her.

I hated what the bitch had stolen from me. _Time._

Once Elena died, I felt her soul come back to me. It was a brief thing I couldn't explain if I tried. She didn't wake because she was fighting something with in herself. I just knew it and it is why I made the choice for her. I made it easy. I knew I forced her to stay here when I gave her the human blood from one of my bags. I could feel her sadness, but then I could feel her relief as she moved towards me. Finally. Sometimes you had to make tough choices for other people when they were unable to logically do it for themselves; they were stuck, being stupid, or getting themselves in danger.

I knew she searched in the fog of her own mind. Confidence in her ability to find me was high, though I didn't know the exact logistics to how this sort of bond worked. I only hoped it wasn't like the girl Charlotte I'd once turned. Something about that bond and fake love I couldn't force Elena to live through. I'd rather fill up the window, ring off, with my burning image than have her live a life like that. I decided to keep Rose alive in case that happened. She had survived without Trevor, so maybe Elena could with out me.

She'd died pretty quickly. Her neck was broken on the first tumble, and I was so in tune with her I had known this. She hadn't felt any pain though; the adrenaline had kicked in right before everything shut down. How many times I had I told myself this? She's OK, Damon. She just needs time.

Most new vampires enter a state of transition where they must choose to drink blood-if you called it choice-or die. The call of blood was the song of hunger. Nothing could withstand the desire for it. Well unless you reached the pain stage. My own flesh had teased it right below my nose so I knew how hard it was to resist. I could understand not wanting to face forever alone-even if she hated me. I guess my brother wasn't as stupid as I thought. I'd done the same to her, and I hated myself.

I always wondered if it was nature's back ass way of giving people a choice if they were forced to drink a vampire's blood. Granted most people didn't want to face the fact of dying. Learning you already had and then having the chance to live again was pretty one sided at best. Still, I knew I had taken this choice from my Elena and it bothered me immensely. That she still hadn't woken made it worse.

And so I waited for her hate, but I also waited for her eyes to open.

**(Rose)**

He was a mean bastard at best and I understood his pain, just not what was going on with Elena. When Trevor had passed, I was like a machine ready to kill everything in my wake. It was a process I still had nightmares about. If it hadn't been for Lexi, I'd never gained my sanity back. Hell, I wouldn't have wanted to. Each time I did well, it eased the ache in my heart just a little bit. I could never fix what I'd done, but I could replace the horror with some good.

Most twin flames didn't outlive the other. he was kicking the hell out of my stamina. i was a vessel for his rage. Better me than hopeless humans.

Not that Damon would be any loss, but Elena would be. I'd never seen anything like this. My one hope was that she woke up before I was drained dry by this asshole. I was once able to leave, but now I was too weak. I stayed as far away from him as possible and I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to provoke his rage and desperation. Seeing him like this brought back memories of me, and I couldn't find it in myself to judge him for it. In fact, it was Karma.

He knew my story and I think that's the only reason I was alive. He wanted someone who he knew was strong to help her if something happened to him.

This wasn't really torture to me. I was three times his age and much longer lived. I was curious to see the girl I love wake up. Helping would be out of the question-he'd protect her like a hawk. The one down side in all of this is how I had not contacted my leads.

They'd think I'd failed or died and would come looking.

Elena was in danger, but Damon would not move her. He thought she was close to waking up. If only he knew just how close the others could be at any given moment. They had no idea his emotions were on, that he'd just made a vampire. That said vampire was fighting for her unlife as I thought this. Please, wake up Elena…please.

He seemed to feel her in a way I never felt Trevor. Only time would tell.

(**Elena- day three**)

Candles again? As annoyed as this made me, I actually felt my face grimace with annoyance. It was just so damn bright. Was I finally waking from the nightmare? Most of it had been, but I kept hearing Damon of all people calling to me. Sometimes I would reach out to him through that mist, and nearly touch him, and then I would be lost yet again. I remembered his name and his eyes, but not much else.

Something was telling me to wake up, I felt the urgency of this need and I fought with all I had. Damon seemed…less. Weak maybe?

"Turn off the damn lights," I muttered. I paused grateful I could hear. "Thank god-am I alive? Awake?"

Sounds began assaulting me from every which direction nanoseconds after I spoke. A sigh of relief permeated the air, large arms took hold of me, and I cried out.

"It hurts," I moaned as my head rolled to the side.

Two people called my name, "ELENA!"

Damon and Rose?

Damon, whose scent intoxicated me normally, was repugnant. When I managed to open my eyes, I saw Rose in a corner looking like a sight for sore eyes. "Shh," Damon said so quietly. That actually felt better than the blaring of their earlier voices. It was like sensory over load.

He sat me up on the bed, and I looked around once he blew out the candle. My eyes were just not adjusting to light. The bed dipped when he returned, and I gave him a confused stare. He seemed so relieved.

This place was a mess. "What happened here?"

Rose answered, "You don't remember?" She ducked down again when Damon shot her a dirty look.

"No," I said carefully.

Rose tempted fate and spoke up again when he was focused on me. "We need to leave here. They will track us here…she can be moved now."

Something strange passed through Damon's eyes, but then they went stone cold. It wasn't a befitting look on him at all. I shivered in response placing my hands on my upper arms. This was far from the lovers games we'd played over the last few weeks. Did we have sex? Why was Rose here? Why was there a huge mess-and a missing door-all over the room?

"Rose," Damon nodded at her, almost stalking her. "Get up, call. Do what you must do. Just remember what I said."

Tired and bored, she seemed to relax then looked at me. "I won't let anyone hurt her. And you by extension of her."

I reared back some with surprise, "What's happened? Are you guys in some kind of trouble?"

Rose snorted and turned her phone on. She dialed and eyed the door. Damon clasped his hands over mine, and stood me up. It was all so surreal.

In my ear he said, "I'll explain once we are safe. Right now we are not." I refused to move an inch until I got something. "Tell me what's going on."

Rose gave him an exasperated look. "They will trace the phone."

"I've done some bad things. We want to get you safe so no one will hurt you to hurt me. Or various other things."

"Why someone would want to hurt me-" I paused. "Is that what happened here?"

Damon was annoyed, "Elena-"

"Don't start. I've had enough of-"

His mouth found mine then and everything else seemed to fade. For the love of all that's holy-his lips! My entire body felt electrified and buzzed. Unable to take the sensations, I had to get away. Realization of his tactics stirred my rage though and I was ready, sharper, and I let him have it. I pushed him back, but he didn't move. Actually, he _flew _across the room and slammed into a wall.

A _wall_? My own hand flew to my mouth as my breath caught in my throat. No, this must be a dream. It had to be-how had that just happened? Somewhere between shock and horror, I found myself unable to register what to do next. Damon stood slowly, brushed himself off, and watched me hesitantly. Blue eyes darted to Rose who stood there like a dumbfound idiot. He was fine. FINE!? That's when the pain hit me. The pain I had felt in my dreams rushed forth and images confounded my brain.

"Too many of them…I can't…I can't…" I sank to my knees holding my forehead. This close to the ground, I knew that smell. It was blood and it caused everything inside me to focus on that trail and smell. Hell I could see the invisible trail that led outside the room. I stood, while they watched, and placed a hand in the doorway. A few feet behind me, both trailed as if waiting for me to lose my mind. My eyes traveled over the door frame, to the floor, and then to the steps. My hand shook as it came to rest in the center of my chest where the lack of a heartbeat struck me front and center. Fiddling absently with my necklace, I couldn't feel my legs.

"It's just a dream again."

I remembered...I fell. But I was fine. They brought me up into the room...maybe I just couldn't hear my heart beat? No, my mind voice yelled. It wasn't just that. I remembered their faces, their teeth, and the super fast speed. They'd fought. Those images, those dreams were memories. Some I remembered and some seemed oddly new. And even now, I could hear things. In fact, the entire place was darkness. There were no lights on, yet I saw them perfectly fine.

Just one word, "No."

It took a while, but Rose spoke first. "I'm sorry honey-but yes." She reached for me and I doubled back.

"NO!" I slapped her hands away and Damon looked away coincidentally.

The memories decided to come back full force . A hand covered my mouth, shook, and I felt my limbs go numb. I remembered what took place here. Their faces, their actions, their bodies. Then the fall.

"Damon she's going to lose it!" Rose looked back at the man I thought I knew, like some slow motion part of a movie.

Rose jumped towards me holding me faster than I saw her move. I had what seemed like a vision exploded in my head of her and me sitting in our dorm. Her telling me to come here if I felt in danger. Her telling me I could not leave. Me wanting to leave and feeling too scared to. She was the reason for that. There wasn't too much else-mostly safety stuff. Damon, on the other hand, memories of him didn't stop. I stood bracing myself against the door frame.

Damon rushed to my side and images of him came forth in much the same way. It all compounded on me so quickly, I had a hard time understanding where I was.

I heard Damon saying that I was remembering. What did I forget? Though his voice attempted to soothe me, I felt the need to be alone. Their hands and faces, those looks of concern were overwhelming me. "Stop touching me!" I was losing reality but there was no place to run!

_Him at night in my room staring at me, Damon full of lust in those endless dark eyes, Damon in my bed touching me as I came, feeling eyes watch me, feeling his hot mouth over my neck, him sitting outside watching me sleep, feeling him watch me as I touched myself at different times. Seeing him in a coffee shop watching me, Oh god, him biting me._ My legs gave out and I fell to the floor, again. Why didn't I remember any of this before? it was so weird. "Get away from me. You're a sick bastard!"

he reached for me again, and Rose intervened.

"Don't touch me!" I began to pull my hair and rock. Rose was crying looking ashamed; Damon was staring down at me with nothingness.

My gums ached in response to that last image. Him sharing his…blood! I thought they were figments of my imagination, but it was real and I was made to feel…they were not. I had licked at his blood. I had liked it; I wanted more right now. Something poked my lower lip as I cried.

I was violated…this was NOT OK! "What was going on!?" These things I thought were dreams, fantasy not reality. "Who _are_ you…." I cried. "_What_ are you…."

"Damon, her eyes are…"

"I know, Rose." he quipped in that same dead tone. "She remembers _things_."

Her head shook from side to side. I'd never seen so much gold in her hair…what a pretty brown. Or what is a dark dirty blonde?

"What did you do that she's…" Rose looked at him and he looked away. I watched as she said, "never mind I don't want to know," she finished.

I crossed my hands over myself again, and I could feel her glare at him. "Did you hurt her? She looks like you did something bad-"

"Stop. Just stop." I wanted to throw up. I covered my ears at their restless banter. Not because it made me sick, and I kept remembering things that should. It was because the thought of sucking on blood was so _enticing_. There I sat, starved, and I didn't want a burger. I wanted…blood. I thought I was going to lose it. What was wrong with me? I already knew that didn't I?

He continued, "I always asked her, Rose. I touched her," he looked down at me. "I always asked. I never seduced you." He bent down, "You're a vampire, Elena. Like me and Rose."

"I remember what you did-we did-but I didn't then. Why?" I was crying like a small child robbed of its toy.

"I compelled you to forget them. When you turn-which was an _accident_-it all comes back."

"You _touched_ me," I said in accusatory way. "You fed off me," he had stolen my memory. Maybe if I had remembered I'd feel differently. As it was, it didn't feel right at all. In fact, I felt so dirty...used. I bit my lip and squealed when a sharp pain stilled me. When I touched my mouth, I felt them. Teeth...unable to process it all, I felt the darkness engulf me.

* * *

Rose was in a mood, and I listened as I came to unnoticed. "Damon, that's all under the wrong pretense and context. You were a stranger to her, someone she felt all that lust for. That's not right and it's definitely not fair. You had an advantage over her so you wouldn't have to compel her to have sex-""

"Fantasies." He finished. "I asked her and she told me. It's what she wanted. It was that I wanted to know if she wanted me, not just what she saw. Remember I haven't felt in decades...I didn't know what I was doing."

"These things you should have earned, but you just took them. She's a person, a woman for god sake. _You cheated your way to her heart._ What kind of man are you?"

Damon turned towards her, "I am not a thing or a man. I am a vampire! A murdering bastard who fell for a normal good girl and didn't realize it till some loopy brunette came in and scared the shit out of her. What do you want me to say? I'm a predator. I had no idea what was happening to me. I wanted to feed. I wanted to have sex like I always do with a willing woman. I didn't expect to want more. I did what was natural to me. You do what was natural to you. We had chemistry and we went with it. I did what she wanted me to do in the moment. I took it away after because it didn't seem right. I fell hard Rose. As for the rest," he looked away and into the distance. "I couldn't erase the way my emotions stayed on. After that...I felt bad. I tried to fix it. I wanted her to get to know me without so much sexual stuff. This was not planned no matter how it looks."

"And the other night you were going to give up resisting anyway. It didn't change things."

If he was what he said, then I was still just a girl. Rose was right, it wasn't fair. I just needed more time to remember things. Everything was discombobulated in my head right now. "Well that explains the fucking chemistry. Also the uneasiness."

They stopped bickering and stared over at me. "I'm fine. Don't touch me-either of you."

He glared at me, "It was far worse for me. The intensity for what I felt could have killed you." He closed his eyes then, and I felt as though he still felt guilty. It struck me as odd.

"You should have let me remember it. At least it would have been real!"

Rose quietly said, "We are not allowed to let you remember such things. I know it's a cheat, Elena but considering what we are…This is not the place for this discussion."

Now he yelled, ignoring her. "I'm a vampire. It's what we do!"

Vampire, there it was. My world came crashing down. "It doesn't make it right, Damon. I would have liked to know before we had sex."

I looked over to the shattered mirror along the bedroom door and saw my face. It was like how theirs had been when I'd backed up. When I had fallen. And then I realized that I had… died. I had heard my family calling to me in the sleep. I could remember it all now.

_Dead_.

I was like them. A vampire.

I'd really lost my family forever, hadn't I?

Damon's eyes met mine, "I know. I didn't expect you to _die_. I was trying in the only way I knew how. Its hard to resist a person that remakes the world for you."

If my heart beat, it would have broken then.

**(Damon)**

I knew the moment she realized what she was. Her face fell, tears strained her eyes, and she simply bottled everything up. I had to give Rose the eyes to try and explain the situation.

She stepped forward. "Elena, do you remember how we met?"

Elena nodded ever so slightly.

"You were about to end your life, Honey. I thought it would be a quick and easy meal…I had you tell me your story. I do it-I know it seems sick, but I want the memory to live on when the person dies. It really moved me. I felt a kinship with you. Do you remember what else?" My ears were glued to the chat, and I wanted to know whatever I needed that would help me help her later.

Elena sighed and closed her eyes. "You said give it time with you. That you could make the pain stop. You told me about that dude you lost. I told you I had never felt love. At least I know why your a strange recluse."

"And what did I offer you?"

Elena struggled to remember what Rose said. Her brown eyes were endearing, but I noticed Elena struggle to trust the woman and me Transitioning had been hard on her memories. "You asked if I wanted a sister that would never die."

Rose nodded and smiled stepping down to Elena's level near the floor. "Is that a cheat-a bad one?"

Elena searched Rose's eyes for a long time. She didn't seem to understand what it meant. "Not all things are meant to be bad-what we are. That's why I brought you here. I was trying to teach you how to see life in a new way. Photography was for you to view life through new lenses so to speak, and then step out of the picture into the real world again. Not to turn you, but to teach you to live and love again. I was looking for this asshole." she pointed a thumb my way and I rolled my eyes. "It's my job-my penance. I had no idea you both found each other here. I didn't intervene because I knew what I saw when I saw it."

Elena didn't respond right away, "And what was that? a tool for you to draw him out?"

Rose continued. "He killed my best friend, but no. The girl who saved me when I lost Trevor did for me what I wanted to do for you. She saved his brother. No one has been able to reach Damon in decades…it was you." Rose sighed and eyed me with distaste. "I made a bad judgement. I thought you could bring him out-wake him up inside. Make him want to change his ways. You guys...are special...to one another. It's complicated."

She looked up then, "And look what it got me Rose." She let that pierce the air. My heart shook and I felt it bleed itself inside out. "I'm worse than dead."

"It wasn't my intention for this. If he had just told you... but right now we need to get you out of here. Damon needs to talk to you," and her eyes beseeched me about the choice Elena was to make. "People are after him. he was dangerous before he met you."

"I'm a vampire, Rose. You said you would protect me," and the way her voice pleaded and sounded broke my heart. "And is he really any better? He took my memories..."

"I didn't know that honey. I suspected so, but as soon as I noticed your stuff missing, I ran for you. I was going to force him to come clean. I knew he wouldn't hurt you-maybe me, but not you."

"_You_ hurt me, Rose." Elena looked for the cuts Rose had made on her skin, but they had since healed. Her brows went up and she looked at me. My breath caught in my chest.

"I had to provoke him, " She finished.

"That's just...great." her shoulders slumped. Poor Elena.

Rose looked to me as if it were my fault. I guess it was. "It's Damon's job now." Elena literally cried aloud. "Right now he is the best thing for you-ruthless. And I am trying to protect you both. If he dies…Elena…you'll die too."

"What does it _even matter_? I've lost _everything_."

Confusion was written all over her face. She finally looked at me, but there was so much hatred there. Why did I expect any less? I had treated her like prey never thinking she would see the other side of what I'd hidden from her. You'd think I'd be used to it by now. But on her face, this way, it all crashed down on me. I may have to burn in the sun to make it right by this girl. Could she survive like Rose? With a sister?

"It matters to us. Can we at least try to make it right? Can we show you our life?" Rose reached out and took hold of Elena's hand. When she tried to pull away, she got a quick lesson in strength. Her hand was unable to move way from Rose's. "A life where there is no death?"

"This life would be full of nothing BUT death."

Finally she stood up mutely and followed me. She went to get some stuff, and I did the same. I didn't touch her as she made it clear I had no right to do so. She was an equal now, and I found it easier to treat her as one. So far gone in becoming a vampire was I, I'd forgotten all about what made me human once. Rose was closer than I was. There was nothing I could do. I was completely hopeless and helpless.

I loved a girl who hated my existence.

I think I loved her enough to contemplate ending my life for the first time in a long time. When I looked at Rose, I knew she saw that choice hovering in my mind too. We had no time left, we needed to go. I packed up a few packs of blood tossing one at Rose while Elena completely withdrew into herself. She wasn't ready to feed. I hoped she would, but that was her choice. I knew better now than to force her hand.


	10. With love but with hate (DE lovin)

A/N: Writers block sucks, sorry. About to explode into DE love. And yes, extending a few more chapters. If you like please leave a review, even brief to let me know if I did it for ya.

**This Intensity**

Ch. 10

"With love, but in hate"

Elena fumbled with the mp3 player in her hands as they drove through another city. Everything was so pretty and green this time of year, but it didn't relieve the tension she felt being around these two. _I'm a vampire_, she thought with hesitation. _How do you wrap your brain around that?_ Her brown eyes slid over to where Damon's head was just visible in the rear view mirror, and looked away just as he was about to meet her eyes. Rose and he exchanged a glance instead a second later.

Her world was turned upside down, and all they did was keep moving. Motel, drive, those two fed, drive some more. Granted she had done the same much of her human life when she'd moved, but now that she'd stayed in one place for a few months…that had been lies.

All of it. Both of them.

_I'm so tired_, she thought bracing her head against the window. It had been days, but still, Elena had refused to feed. Damon gave her a tight lipped expression, and Rose simply looked away.

She tried to wrap her mind around the various things that had become her reality. The given was she was a vampire-a starving vampire. The other was that they were on the run from some group of people who wanted to kill Damon. The only reason he was alive, was because Rose was helping him. _It was because she loved me_, Elena realized. They were tied, her and Damon. And worse, now her life was at stake because of him. Elena's eyes slid from the car window and to the back of Rose's head.

_It was her fault I died_. On some level, Elena knew they were trying to help her_. How exactly does one make up for inadvertently killing you? By saving a killer vampire and his new offspring?_

_What did they expect?_ Her thoughts were cut short when the car stopped at a motel. _How_-_oh god, it was dark already_. Elena shuddered in the car once more realizing she'd fallen asleep again. That was happening a lot now. Both Damon and Rose exited the car, Rose to pay for the room and Damon who came to open her door. He'd already popped the trunk.

Elena all but growled, "I can do that myself, thanks."

"I was beginning to wonder since you haven't fed," Damon retorted equally annoyed. "Maybe you'll go back to sleep and hide from your problems?"

She pulled her arm back, but he clasped it firmly and waited for her to finish struggling. "Stop it and let _me go."_

"_No_," he said sharply back. He caught her other hand when she tried to slap him with it.

Rose tossed the keys at them, "Get a room."

Damon's brows lifted in jest, and Elena scowled. "Gladly."

Rose had a secret smirk on her face, a wise look that held some kind of crack to it. _A joke_, she wondered. They were all sick of one another, cooped up in one room.

When the women exchanged a look, Elena became uneasy. Rose had that sorrowful look, but it held something more too.

"What?" She burst out with uneasiness.

"You'll figure it out little girl," he said and all but dragged her by the arm.

Rose laughed watching them, "it looks like a father dragging a child. It's kind of funny."

"Shut up Rose," they both said in unison. Damon kept hauling Elena towards their room number after he took the key from Rose, and Elena kept resisting.

* * *

Damon tossed a berated Elena into the room and she fumbled until hitting one of the beds. He slammed the door shut with one foot and placed two duffle bags on the small wooden table right inside the door. He eyed the bed, then her, and her gaze followed. With a sharp intake of breath, Elena began to start when Damon held her off.

"Look that was Rose. I'm tired and I am hungry. Shut it," he said and sat at the end of a bed corner. His head fell into his hands. Elena moved to the far wall and waited. All the tension he held silent in the car poured off him in waves.

There was only one bed. _Seriously Rose?_

When he didn't look up, she baited him. "What's wrong with you?"

A heavy sigh filled the room, "Maybe I am worried that you won't eat?"

It surprised her, but she hid it. "It's not eating. I refuse-I didn't ask for this."

"Back to that" he spat and stood. "Rose, I need a sitter." He knocked on the wall when he didn't hear anything. "ROSE, I know you hear me. Little girl thinks she can hide things from me too. I need to get out. I might really surprise her."

A small knock on the wall indicated she was on the other side. "I should have gotten one room further down," she was mumbling to herself.

Elena's eyes bulged. "Out? Are you going to kill someone?"

"Better them than you, eh?" Damon pocketed his wallet and grabbed some keys.

As soon as she came in, Damon briskly left without looking back. Again he slammed the door and both women jumped. Both Elena and Rose stared after the door for a few minutes before settling in, Elena at the TV and Rose in a book.

Finally Rose spoke eyeing Elena over the rim of the book. "Now you've pissed him off."

"Not my problem, it's easy to do. And I don't care."

"The person he kills will care. It's not easy toting you both around. You died, get over it and live."

That shocked Elena into silence with a large O shaped mouth.

* * *

Damon was frustrated beyond all hell. Of course he wasn't going to kill anyone. All of this was thrust on Elena pretty fast, and he was struggling to understand and sympathize. She was not making it easy. From the looks and glares, to the ignoring and silent treatment-it felt like he was with a toddler, not a budding woman.

And she started sleeping a lot now. It wouldn't be long until she wouldn't awaken.

He rounded a corner in an alley way. A few people up ahead were carefree and enjoying their night oblivious to his presence. He'd need a lot of blood tonight. This was not his best plan, but he needed to either seduce her, or confuse her. Though violence fluttered around his mind like a butterfly does a flower, he felt no need to kill. _Well, I'd like to kill that little girl in my room_. _But not literally_. Sexual frustration, images, and need all surfaced. She was their driving force.

_I've never felt this way for anyone. _He breathed in slowly, trying to keep that intensity at bay. It was like walking around with a permanent hard on and no way to relieve it. His mind blared its need to couple with the girl on a daily bases. It's like his mind chanted _fuck fuck fuck_ whenever she was in bend over-able distance. It was kind of…cave man like.

Along with the harsher aspects of vampirism, this new bond he was feeling drove him mad. Elena may hate him, but her body had needs. Hunger was the most predominate, followed by-oddly-sex. Ok, not so odd. That burn grew worse after her change. Ah, newbie need. Those were the days, he thought mildly.

It was a good thing they were on the road, otherwise he would love to take her into this alleyway, lift a skirt or dress and plunge himself into her body until she moaned and came on him. He'd been daydreaming about that for weeks-hell since he knew her. Even when she'd bumped into him spilling her drink. His mind often replayed images of her in her school attire, or when she thought she was alone and touched herself, or some of the more restful times when she would sleep. _I could just curl up next to her for the night and be blissful_, he thought dismayed. He shifted restlessly.

The girl had some serious fantasies.

Once they made love, and he knew they would, it was going to be fierce and passionate. Gentleness would come in time, but not the first few romps they had. It was his goal to seduce her tonight to end the desire, and line himself with blood to drive _her_ mad for once. She needed to feed or he was going to lose her.

She sought release, but it wasn't coming to her. Hearing her try to come as she stroked herself nearly caused him to come just nights ago. _I've not been this strung out since my teens_, he thought again.

Thoughts of Elena feeding and rutting with another didn't make him feel any better. She was not going to feed-she'd _kill_. Think Salvatore-be reasonable not jealous. He laughed to himself. Wow. But again, if he fed her from his vein…it would get sexual. It always did for their kind.

Her need made him ache worse than he already did. It was like he could feel the heat of that one spot between her legs no matter where he was. It toppled over into his own need. Despair was an understatement if there was any. He could see her shifting around in the car, rolling over in various motel rooms. Oh, she wanted him still no matter how much she lied and spurned her hate talk over him. Talk about distraction. What if he died thinking about that? He smirked to himself. There was no better way for Damon Salvatore to leave this world, was there?

He only had eyes for Elena fucking Gilbert.

Just as the people reached his location, Damon focused on their jovial laughter and cracks, his fangs descended, and he cleared his mind of any emotion that he could. Elena was a baby in many aspects, and she needed to be helped. She was not much older than that in her old life either. Would he ever know freedom or be carefree again like these folks? Not until he and this woman figured a few things out. As far as being a vampire-he and Rose knew better. In fact, this little charade was Rose's idea.

_Let's hope it works_, he thought to himself, and came out of hiding.

"Why, hello there…."

* * *

Elena was half asleep when Rose suddenly stood up and headed for the door. Damon entered just as she left and his eyes were _cold_. Pulling up the bedspread to her chin, she regarded him with a small gulp. Blood was all over his face, and it dripped like candy onto his clothes. He was damned sexy, and that electricity hadn't disappeared-it only intensified when she'd turned. Seeing him like that should disgust her, instead she wanted to jump on him and lick off that blood. There were many things Elena discovered, in the last few days, that she wanted to lick, suck, and bite. Its name was Damon. That scent was heavenly; it filled the room, like a beating heart almost. It was nearly palatable and thick in the air.

She licked her lips and he smiled.

She watched in both horror and fascination as those eyes began to darken. Slowly he neared her, captivated by the eagerness in his eyes, she froze. "W-what are you doing?"

She licked her lips again, and his eyes followed the movement and he gave her a throaty moan. Nodding in approval, he did the same, but slower. Her center coiled with lust, a pool of wetness readying her body for him. _Bend me over and just do it_, she thought wildly. _Shame on you_, she thought to herself. Images of them against the wall, on the floor, bent over the table…she shut her eyes tightly.

Her center clenched with each thought, to the point she nearly came. "Go away."

"Blood scent makes need ten times worse, doesn't it?" He moved in closer and opened his shirt slowly. She watched fascinated, her lips parting.

_God, he is beautiful. What would he look like when he came? What sounds would he make?_

"You still want me, Elena. I could lay you down; hold you down if you want." He gestured toward the table. "Perhaps bend you over? If I slide into you, will you come?"

"No." _Yes._

"Your body smells good, wet. Elena, I can see your thoughts…do you want me to hold you against the wall so you can't run? Thrust my cock into you until you scream?"

"No!" _Yes_! "God you're sick." She threw a pillow but he caught it midair. Again, she felt his power swirl around her.

"Hmm, sure. I know how to do _so many_ things. I could do them to you if you want." He said and neared the edge of the bed. "I could lick you, swirl my tongue between your legs, and dip it inside your center…"

She shook now, trembling with desire. "Stop it," she grated furiously. Her legs clenched tightly together. Her heart beat was clear to her, but in the wrong spots. _I want to come…._

His eyes fell to the spot between her legs and his hands fumbled with his pants. "I wonder what you feel like, and I've already heard you come when you touch yourself." His fingers opened the button of his pants, and then the zipper loosened up so slowly…she could only watch and lick her lips more. Her breast began to throb.

"Do you want to taste me, Elena? Perhaps touch my hardness, stroke me until I writhe under your hands?"

His smile was clever, dark, but enticing. She could smell the small hints of blood on his lips. Her eyes darted to them, need expressing itself in her own eyes. _Pull back, Elena, pull it back!_

_I don't want to!_

He climbed on the edge of the bed like some rogue cat, slow and sensuous. Her insides trembled at the sensations of being stalked in such a manner. "Want me on top of you? Want to lick this blood from my skin as I fuck you? Slow or hard little girl?"

She was openly panting now, on the verge. She reached for her center, and he cocked his head slightly, watching her. "Hmm, yes." Then he pulled her hand away just before she would have come. She cried out desperate, but he waved a 'no' finger at her.

He reached for her, but outlined her form rather than actually touching it, "These are all the places I want to touch and taste you," he said with his breath fanning her skin. Her body exploded, and she whimpered. Though she came quick and fast, it didn't take the edge off at all. A bit of fang was exposed when he next smiled. "I don't even have to touch you, do I?"

His eyes darkened more, becoming the predator.

"Who did you kill?" Though she meant it to come out angry, she wavered. He had moved in, and it was all she could come up with to kill the mood.

His smile was swift and secretive-like a small boy almost. "No one. Not a single one."

He stopped just a mere few inches from her face, and she trembled in place as his nearness. It was overwhelming her limbs and her face flushed. _Intensity_….

"What's wrong, Elena? Horny? Needy? Want me?"

She tried to glare, she really did. That smell was intoxicating, lovely, and it sang to her stomach. Her body seemed to be propelling itself towards him. There was nothing she could do to stop herself.

He drew back a couple of strides, on his hands and knees, and the bedspread fell from her body. He was unprepared for the sight-a sight he'd longed to glimpse of for a few weeks now. His eyes darted down on their own accord. Now she was the seducer. As he looked down at her newly revealed flesh, she could almost sense pain cross his face, though he did stiffen. He stopped moving as a result, but she couldn't stop her own body from moving forward. _Blood._ And just like that, the tables turned.

He was focused on her sensuality, the need so blatant in her eyes, and the way her loose breasts swayed beneath an all too thin shirt. She stood on her knees as he did the same, and they stared at one another. Her teeth descended in her rage. Though they had very distinct different needs, and Damon was unprepared for his reaction, Elena seemed to be lost in the moment. Part of him wanted to help stop her, but she needed to feed more than anything to survive. He had to let this happen, even if she spurned him later.

Once she tasted fresh human blood, she would not be able to resist the need to feed anymore. Seduction was all he had.

Transfixed as she was, Elena leaned in and sniffed him. It made the corners of his mouth upturn. Her body trembled, causing his eyes to widen a degree watching her. It was sexy as hell-that look. Her body pressed into his, causing him to take an actual sharp intake of breath.

Her eyes never left his mouth. She licked her lips and he felt his groin stir to life. It was like he was on fire. With her lips nearly touching his, he could see her trying to fight it. "Go on, little one." Her eyes closed, a small tear escaping down a lonely cheek. "Don't suffer like this anymore."

"You _did this_ on purpose," she said scathingly.

"I meant _every_ word," he growled at her. "Taste me if you dare."

Elena's tongue darted out, along with a whimper, along his bottom lip. His entire body stood on edge, trembling itself when the bolt of electric passed between them. It was like fire licked at his skin when she touched him. She moaned at the complicated series of heightened emotions roaring through her.

The gratified sounds she made at her first taste sent him on edge. Each lick was like a bolt of white lightening to his ready cock. "_Elena_," he groaned in response. It was just something about blood and sex mingling that sent many vampires into instant lust. His cock was ready, and left nothing to the imagination where his pants were concerned. In fact, so lost was she, that Elena pressed him even closer to herself.

_Bite me_, he thought exasperated. He'd let her make the first move, then he would fill her body and soul.

Her hands came to rest on either side of his shoulders, and he found himself desiring to be closer. When her body pressed against his again, he muttered something incoherently; something like _fuck fuck fuck_ over and over. She seemed as moved as him, her eyes ghosting over with need, and she kissed him _hard_.

He didn't touch her.

Her tongue met his, tip to tip before gliding along. "_Yes_," she muttered. Then her head dipped and she sought the random droplets of blood on his skin. _Lick, lick_, he jerked with each movement she made. His hands fisted where they were resisting the need to couple-to touch. Her mouth closed over his nipple and he fell backward a bit. His head rolled as the sensation road him. What the hell was this between them? What drove it? Why now? Why her?

"Ohfuckign**god**," He roared in her ear when he snapped back upward.

With yet another moan, he grabbed a hand full of her hair and kissed her back equally hard, equally angry, and utterly needing. Somehow he'd braced his weight on his legs and she found her own legs on either side of him. The heat emanating from her core flooded his legs and he actually moaned louder. As she kneaded and suckled him, she'd begun to ride him. A few pushes later and she was dipping even lower seeking more droplets from his skin, her fangs gliding along his skin. _Bite me, _he cried in his head_._

He hissed as she yanked his jeans open and smelled his scent. When his manhood burst free, she took one look and ran her tongue over the length of it. Damon grabbed her then, by her hair and forced her to meet his waiting gaze. A moment passed where they stared into one another's eyes, with swollen lips, and that fire ignited a current so fierce they were lost to it.

_Need need need…._

Whatever she felt before, it was magnified. She distantly understood Damon wanted her to feed and survive. And this was his game-a game he'd fastidiously won. But the other need, the lust, it swamped trough each cell. It was like she was on the brink ready to come just by sitting in his lap. Her breast literally ached to be touched and bit, while her core was already flooded with wetness. She could feel the thrum of human blood in his system, wanted to bite his flesh and drink.

"Yes, please yes," he said hoarsely. "Do it, Elena. Fucking god feed before I roll you over and fuck you senseless."

She knew he meant to feed her with his blood. He knew, in those few moments that if she bit into his flesh, he'd want to sink more than his teeth into her and she would let him. Hunger was so evident, her lips so pliant, and her eyes began to darken. Hunger veins appeared, and for a second, she glimpsed herself in the mirror opposite them.

Elena instantly was tossed back into reality as she saw her face. Two hands covered her humility, until Damon's gentle hands clasped over her own. The game was paused as he felt her pain crack through is desire. She looked up with tear stained eyes and he spoke to her softly, "I know you didn't want or ask for this. But let me help you. Let me make it feel better. You don't have to hurt people. You can feed from me…and I'll show you the rest."

"But you kill people."

He agreed, "I did….once. Often."

"What's to say you won't go back to that? I can't live like this-alone. I need, I need…"

"You can and you will. Not because I say so, but because _you are strong_ and you can. That is your choice. I don't want to see you die. Not tonight and maybe never…"

"Why do you make me _feel_ this way…" she said more to herself that him. "I want to jump on top of you and…ride until I fall off," she covered her face again. "It's a need and it hurts so bad…" No man had made her feel what he did. She never knew dropping a drink on this man would lead her here. It had, and she wanted him to do things to her…bad things…dark things…and do them right back. It was like she'd become a siren of lust. Making him crazy made her feel strong and powerful. The way he was coming off right now was strong and equally powerful.

She lusted for him like no other.

He shook himself. The predator returned as he gazed down into the one place he desperately wanted to penetrate. "Whatever this thing is between us…I want inside you, Elena, like no woman I have ever known. You drive me mad and I feel both our needs... I _need_ to _mate_ with you _now_. Feed from me."

She gasped at the blatant honesty.

_Brand me_, she thought. _Yours_. When he talked like that, her insides coiled for him. The choice was made. Her legs fell open when he said 'need to mate'. Her body wanted him and responded before the mind did. She arched suddenly, want apparently riding her. Even her toes pointed.

"It hurts Damon." He let her laydown on her own back, but remained sitting on his legs staring down at those perfect breasts. He moved her arms up and over her head to round the perfect peaks, trailing his fingers over the nerves. She moaned and cried at once biting her lower lip, and thrashed her head from side to side. "Hurts."

He closed his eyes and gulped for a moment trying to reign in his need. Then they opened and met her gaze as he placed his hands on either side of her head. His cock was loose now, straining length just inches from her waiting entrance. He used one free hand to lift the thin white male shirt she wore. The girl was completely open to him, hands above her head, and legs spread wide.

He moved his lower body against hers, his dick sliding against her folds as she trembled. "Please, Damon."

His head slid into her about an inch, then withdrew and circled over her clit. Damon hissed at the sweet feeling. Her knees went higher exposing more of herself to him in an attempt to get closer. "_Fuck_, Elena."

"God _yes_," she cried as another roar of desire nearly sent her over the edge. "Please deeper." Her hips lifted as he slowly entered her again. He was only giving her the head, but she wanted more. Her fingers grabbed the sheet and fisted them in small circles.

He ran it all along the slit, his eyes growing dark and veiny. "Look at me," he said gruffly. He held himself just at her entrance making small circles with his head. She saw his fangs descend with excitement.

"And you want me to look_ like this_ when I come? I feel your thoughts, Elena. Tell me what you want."

"I do," she managed. She wanted him to look like some wicked demon lover as he took her over the edge.

Her scent engulfed him once more, and with one last look at her open and ready waiting body, he pushed himself all the way to the back of her. A slight shrill escaped her, as well as a long 'ahhhh' that escaped his lips. Both of their eyes closed as he sank into her. He lay the rest of his body over hers, claiming it as his own. Some invisible rubber band snapped into place. This was home. It was deadly right.

"My _lover_," he whispered in her ear. Her body tightened around his cock, and he jerked back in response fearful of release. Another groan from her throat. Her eyes met his, nearly frantic with the need for her own release too. He knew that if he began to move, she would come within seconds. He held off enjoying her restless need, and her horny appetite. She began to lift her hips wantonly, but he pressed deeper within to keep her immobile and glued to the bed. Her nails dug into his skin, and he sighed. Flexing his buttocks muscles, he firmed himself inside her swelling a small degree.

"AHH god. So hard, so solid…""

Then he thrust hard against her. Elena arched, he grabbed her wrists, and began to suckle her upturned nipples. Her legs shook intensely along his sides. God how he loved seeing her like this after the torments she'd placed on him since he'd known her.

Her face was calm, human, while his eyes were still dark. The restraint it took to just fill her and not release or bite was extraordinary. "We're mating. Enjoy feeling me inside you." While Elena panted restlessly, he grunted enjoying just filling her up. Her lovely breasts were smashed against his chest, their hips locked in a rhythmic circular motion with him buried deeply inside her. He'd only thrust once.

Slowly, he descended into her again and she gripped his rear tightly spreading her legs as far apart as she could. She really wanted him to empty inside of her. A soft chuckle escaped his mouth and he kissed the side of her head. Pressing down, Damon obliged her ushering his hips as far forward as he could. Pausing, he pulled himself up just enough to watch her face, and didn't hide what he was from her view. "You need to feed while I fuck you, Elena." He laughed shortly to himself. It would happen regardless when she was about to come.

"I'm so close, Damon." She panted. "Feels so good. Move in me, god please."

"Not until you bite." Damon was pretty adamant.

She finished, "Intense for you?"

"Understatement. It's very intimate-sharing blood like this."

She watched Damon as he took his arm, turned his wrist up toward his mouth, and bit into it. A swell of blood rushed to the surface and her train of thought stilled into hunger and need. He offered it to her, and without hesitation, she grabbed it. "When it heals, bite down again."

Her lips closed over the wound, her eyes rolled shut, and her grip on his arm became steady. Just the thought of her teeth biting his flesh set him on edge. Within seconds, he felt her bite down hard, his body jerking at the unknown sensation.

He finally began to move in tune with each pull of her mouth. His voice held a short cry of resistance to the tide building within.

Need, sex, it all intensified a hundred fold. While she needed blood, each suck of her mouth elicited strange sounds from his. If death was sweet, he wanted to embrace it. His cock now hurt as it grew in stiffness. God, what was it about this girl that did it to him?

She also moaned cried as he moved, clenching each inch that penetrated her.

Unable to maintain his strength, Damon's left arm gave out and with it, his body fell over hers. He panted and stifled a cry into the pillow beside her as she bit his flesh again-at the neck this time.

She grabbed at him hungrily, her body lifting itself to him, wanting him to empty into her and seal herself to him.

Those long tanned legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer as he plunged his tongue between her open lips. Hers met his, and they danced together in a fast rhythm of desire. His free hand found her breast rubbing it just along the right nerves. When it peaked harder, he pinched and twirled it lightly causing her to arch her back.

She came.

"Oh, Damon!" she hollered with her head thrown back. Next he licked the tiny peak and she scratched her nails over his back. With blood scent heavy in the air, Elena lost herself in her own need-welcoming it openly. He bit a nipple with his fang and he writhed.

Again she came screaming this time.

Pausing, Damon sat up and looked down at Elena. He moaned when he felt the utter softness of her down there. I want to see, his mind raged. Abruptly, Damon sat back up and on his legs, hands gliding along the inside of hers. Up and down, up and down. When her eyes pleaded with him, he hooked both thumbs under her knees and spread her legs wide.

She was wet, smooth, and engorged with desire. He flipped her over onto her stomach and laid his body over hers, covering it completely.

Again he slid his hands downward, hands shaking with desire so strong he'd never known anything like it. _Perhaps this is how humans feel on drugs_? He found the spot; a place where he could bite her and give her pleasures all at once. Her sweet scent intoxicated him; he found he wanted to bathe his cock in her desire.

She'd fed from him, but he needed her-wanted to drive her mad with the same need riding him.

With a short snarl, it was his turn.

He bit her between the neck and shoulder diving himself inside her warm flesh one last time. Again she fisted sheets in both hands, him a hand full of her hair. She clenched him within seconds, her body aching to milk his orgasm from his body.

He lifted her backside slightly, rubbing her nipples and trailing his fingers to her clit. "Fuck," she cried out. "Come Damon, please."

"Bout to, Lena. One more time, baby. I want to hear you scream it out. I'm ready," he said holding off just a few seconds to feel her come again. Something about joining a woman in orgasm just sent him over the edge.

She didn't hesitate. As soon as her body bucked she bit his arm, Damon let go and released himself into her willing and waiting body while his teeth dug in deep in her flesh.


End file.
